Lost Brother Lost sister
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: A young girl finds herself going to a strang camp with her teacher to be with other 'non-normals' like herself. However she soon finds her destiny at this camp.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up. Haley. Wake up." Mr. DeWitt said. I slowly, lifted my head up from my desk. Then brushed my black hair behind my ear.

"I wasn't asleep. I was day dreaming." I answered to my teacher.

"What is this documentary about?" He asked, raising her eye brow. My head moved back from my teacher to the screen a few times before finally shrugging. The Greek Gods. "Can you tell me about that? Or were you sleeping?"

"Well, the Greek Gods originally came from the Titians. The three most commonly known gods are Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They're the three brothers. Zeus is god of sky, and the head god of Olympus. His wife is Hera, but had children with other gods. Hades is lord of the underworld. Then Poseidon is-"

"That's not even what the videos about." Mr. DeWitt said. I shrugged, and put my head back down on the desk. I wasn't as dumb as people thought. I knew a lot. Greek Mythology is pretty much the only thing I knew about. The only thing I really liked. ADHD and Dyslexia 'held me back' according to my mom. So, I tended not to even try. The bell rang, thank God. I got up from my seat and headed out to the hallway. "No, Jones." I sighed and turned around, walking back to his test.

"Can't I just go to lunch?"

"No, I want to talk to you," Mr. DeWitt said. "When did you learn so much about Greek Mythology?"

"My mother taught me when I was little. When little kids were learning nursery rhythms, I was learning old prophecies. When other kids were learning how to read and write, my mom was teaching me how to ride and would take me to archery every other day."

"So, is your father into all that stuff as well?" He asked. Of course, other adult wants to know about my father. How should I know what he's up to?

"I don't know my father. He left before I was born, and my mother never remarried." I answered. "Can I please go to lunch now?"

"Do you think about Greek Mythology a lot?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. But he sat there, his arms across his chest waiting for my answer. I didn't answer and shook my head, then went to lunch. But his question still stayed in my mind for the rest of the day. So after school I went to the door, and knocked. "Mr. DeWitt?"

"Come in Haley," He's deep voice came through the door. I opened it, and stepped through. A playing card was rocketing to my face. I caught it in between my middle and ring finger. "How did you do that? That was going ten times to fast to catch by any normal human."

"Normal? I'm normal." I said. He shut the door behind me, I set my backpack down on the floor and sat in a desk.

"Have you ever felt normal?" Mr. DeWitt said. I hesitated; then shook my head. "What would you say about going to a camp with a bunch of people who aren't normal as well? A bunch of teenagers like you, ADHD and Dyslexic."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I just assumed. You just told me I was right too." Mr. DeWitt smirked.

"I swear if you tell anyone. I'm going to kill you." I said.

"I am too. I went to camp at the camp I want to send you too." Mr. DeWitt said, I grew up not knowing my father as well." He went over to his desk, and pulled something out of a drawer. A necklace with seven clay beads on it, he handed it to me. "Can you tell me what these are?"

"Well, there's Hades Helmet of terror. The other ones seem kind of random. Where'd you get it?" I asked. "Wait, let me guess that camp? Wait, why would they have Hades Helmet of terror on it?"

"That's the thing. It's a place where demigods are trained, and protected. A camp you can go to all year around if you want. Don't act surprised. What do you think your mom and I talk about at our Parent teacher conferences? It all adds up, everything about you, about your life. You're a demigod Haley." He seemed like he had just begun.

"You're a wizard Harry." I said. "Nice prank. Should I keep going alone with it, or should I just leave? Wait, I can prove it too, I can prove it's not real. Look, I'm Zeus. Zap! ZZaaap! See I told-" Thunder, loud and sudden came.

"Don't do that again. You're lucky. Now, come to my car with me. I'm driving you home to pack." I grabbed my backpack and stayed close behind him, still a little shook up. In the car, he asked me if I'd ever seen anything weird. It was true, when I looked up sometimes I saw flying horses, or Cyclops walking down the street. He explained to me mist, something that kept normal people from seeing all of it. Magic and Mortals shouldn't go together he explained. Soon we got to my house. He followed me to my room, giving me a backpack, "anything you can fit in here, you can take. And change into this." He handed me a Target bag, I went into the bathroom, and took off my black shirt with a skull to a faded orange with a Pegasus and Camp Half-Blood written on it. I came back out and through my skull shirt in the backpack.

"I'm going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. He nodded, and walked out of my room, as we heard my mom come back from work. I threw in toiletries, sun screen, and bug spray. "What do I bring to meet half-bloods?" I remembered my grandpa's hunting knife and through it in there, with an extra pair of flip-flops, and jeans. Then it was full. I went out into the kitchen with my bag over my shoulder.

"Haley." My mom ran to me, and threw her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're going. Maybe you'll learn who your father is. Don't worry, Brian will be there the whole time."

"Brian?" I asked; then looked at Mr. DeWitt. "Oh, hi Brian. Is it okay to bring weapons there?"

"They give you weapons there. They train you to use them too. Go get your bow and arrow. I understand you have the wooden style hand-made." Brian said. I nodded, and ran to the garage. Then came back with my bow and quiver full of arrows. "Here, put these on. It's a gift." He handed me black Converse. The only thing was, wings, on the heels.

"No way, do they work? Where'd you get them, I changed into them. They felt normal.

"My father gave them to me, my first time I went to camp. Of course they work." He laughed. "Yes, Hermes is my father." He laughed. "Let's get into the car." I skipped out to the car, excited. Brian came out and started the car, "They'll start to work, when you need them most.

The whole car ride, the explained to me about everything that happens there, the cabins for different gods and goddesses, campfires, the strawberry fields, how he was beast at volleyball. Finally we made to camp half-blood in New York.

"Welcome home," Brain said, as we stood on a hill looking over the camp.

**AN: This is short, because I'm not sure if I want to continue with it or not. Please tell me if you like it, and if I should write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

"See that? That's the volleyball court, arts and crafts area is right there. The amphitheater is that way; past that is the rock climbing wall. It's pretty much a volcano, lava comes from the top." Brian said. We were walking near the lake, where some kids in matching T-shirts as me were canoeing. I didn't say anything about the lava volcano, somehow I wasn't surprised. "Then these are the cabins."

"Which one am I in?" I asked looking at the campfire pit in the middle of the ring of cabins.

"Well, you'll start in the Hermes cabin, until you get claimed by your godly father, then you will go into his cabin and stay there. See, each cabin reflects their godly parent. Ares, blood read with the boar head; Poseidon, with the sea shells and blue stone. Get it? Before, we had only twelve cabins for the twelve gods and goddesses on Olympus. Then a hero named Percy Jackson came and changed it to them and all minor gods and goddesses. He's on a quest now, people have died on quests before. Right, well, now the Hermes cabin is Pegasi riding. By the way, you can only go into your own cabin, respect for the gods. Because I'm a son of Hermes, let's go in." We stepped out of the hot sun, into the wood cabin. It was plain and simple compared to the others, and looked like any cabin in any camp.

"It's clean. If they were anything like you, I'd think they'd be disorganized." I said looking around. The boring gray carpet had been stained multiple times. Wood bunks were up against the rectangular sides. Some were make perfectly and looked like they hadn't been touched. Others had card decks or dice, some had some photos on the wall next to them. Amor and weapons were scattered all around the room.

"Hey! They have cabin inspections every day, when the campers are at breakfast. They have to be clean. Brian said, "Now, I want to show you something you'll good at. Get your dagger and put it on your jeans, leave your bag on that empty bunk. I'll take your bow and quiver." We walking out into the warm sun, but it was nothing relaxing. Because for some reason, I ended up on the ground.

"I am so sorry," She said. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was probably a size zero. She was a real life Barbie doll.

"It's fine," I said standing up, helping her pick up her books, four of them extremely thick. All written in Greek, I couldn't read it, but I recognized it.

"You're new," She said. "I'm Constance, daughter of Athena."

"Haley, daughter of 'No one knows' I answered. Brian handed me my bow and quiver. I slung it on my shoulder.

"That's okay, most people get claimed pretty quickly. Are you an archer, can I show you to the archery range?" She seemed over excited like a cheerleader in a championship game.

"I guess so."

"Well, right now Apollo cabin's there, good luck." Constance said. "Come on." I followed her to the archery range. Some kids were shooting at moving targets others just hanging out. All of them getting bull's-eyes. "Hey everyone," She called, "my boys the cabin leader, Flynn he's the oldest in the cabin." She told me, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Constie." A boy jogged up and kissed her. He was tall and muscular. Brown curly hair was damp and stuck to his forehead from sweat. He had gentle brown eyes, that could see right through you. He seemed to be a player. "Who's this? A Hermie?" I shrugged. "What about the shoes?"

"They were a gift. I can't even use them." I laughed a little bit. "Can I practice with you guys for today?" He nodded, and let me right into everything. Everyone else in his cabin introduced themselves, I tried to remember all their names, but I wasn't sure if I could. Flynn then stood up on a bench.

"Let's have a challenge for our new friend! Me against her; three levels. First one, simple three shots, highest score wins. Second moving targets, whoever gets the most in a minute wins. Third, 'The Robin Hood' challenge." Cheers came from the crowd. "Drum roll please." Everyone looked at me. "Will she do it?"

"Show me the targets!" I cheered, I wanted to get on the good side with all these people. Challenge one was easy, we both got thirty points. Second challenge I hit twenty-eight targets and Flynn hit thirty-five. Third challenge I had two Robin Hood shots into the previous arrow, an Flynn had one, but overall he won. Then we all walked to the showers, before dinner.

"Hey Haley," One of the Apollo girls said as I was walking to my cabin. "You'd be a good Apollo kid. Ultimate archery compliment." I smiled and waved good-bye then went to my cabin. When I got inside there was eighteen boys and girls. All with a clever, devilish smile clearly related.

"New kid!" One of them who looked about eleven yelled. "Hermes? Are you staying here? How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Have you been claimed?" Another asked. I shook my head. "According to what Percy put down you have to be claimed soon. Within the week if you're thirteen. What are you that archery kid?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, and went to my bottom bunk and sat on it. Putting my dagger on the bed. "When's dinner?" I asked.

"Soon, there the two camp counselors, Chiron. He's a centaur. You know half horse, half human. Then there's Mr. D, or Dionysus, the god of wine. They'll introduce you to everyone. I'm Lucian, the head of this cabin. Nice shoes." Lucian said.

"Thanks, Brian gave them to me." I said. A horn blew in the distance.

"Time to eat," A girl said, smiling. We walked up to the mess hall, a pavilion. There was a line for Mac 'n' Cheese, we all went to it. I was just about to sit down when Lucian took my hand and dragged me over to a fire.

"Give some of your meal as an offering to the gods." He said, and used his fork to ush some of his hot dog into the fire; I did the same with my meal, and went and sat down at my cabin's picnic table. The fire, even with all of the different food, smelled amazing. I starting eating my food, around the middle of dinner the centaur stood up, Chiron.

"Hello, campers!" He said cheerfully. His brown sleek horse body was washed. "I would like to introduce to you, a new camper. Come on up." Lucian nudged me, I went on up to the front of everyone. Next to Chiron. "This is Haley Jones." I waved. I waved at the crowd.

"Everyone be nice to her." Brian said, standing up. "She's with me." I hadn't seen him like how he was at this point before. He was wearing a tight, skin tight white tank top. He was muscular, and barefoot. He had a tattoo on his arm of a Caduceus, Hermes symbol. Two snakes wrapped around a poll together. He did seem intimidating. Some of the people were laughing.

"Thanks Brian." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes and sat down, hiding my head.


	3. Chapter 3

And, I was falling. Riding a Pegasus that hated me for no reason  
>wasn't as easy as I thought, and it was too powerful, the reins had snappedI knew at some point I'd hit the ground, But, at one point, I realized I wasn't going down. I opened my eyes to me going up toward the sky. I looked down at my feet, my shoes, the wings on my shoes. I smiled, I was alive. Then realized I didn't know how to get down. Luckily, Lucian came to my rescue. I went behind him on the Pegasus, and wrapped my arms around his stomach; I could feel his strong abs. I put my head on his back, smelling the shirt, it smelled like the ground an nature. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared, and didn't open them until I felt the Pegasus land. Lucian gently took my hand and helped me off, then spun around quickly, taking Travis Stoll by the shirt, dragging him off his Pegasus, Lucian's arms being the only thing keeping Travis's feet from touching the ground.<p>

"Those reins were cut! You're the only one who would have the idiocy to do that." Lucian said sternly and harshly, trying to keep his temper. Travis looked scared and the wiggled away, running around to the other side of the barn, followed by Lucian. I tried to run around too, but Connor stepped in front of me.

"Don't, you'll make it worse." He said, "You already got His shoes to work. Travis has been trying to do that for awhile."

"His?"

"Hermes shoes, Brian stole them, they weren't a gift to him; he says they were to not get in trouble. He is a Hermes kid after all." Connor said, "I think you ticked Travis off even more." Lucian came back around, without Travis.

"Where's Travis?" I asked. Lucian walked past me without answers, then mounted his Pegasus in silence. "Lu!" I yelled. He stopped at his new nick-name, and looked over at me, he had a smile on his face."

"Lu?" He started laughing. "I like that." Some of the boys started chanting 'LuLu.' "Hey, shut up. I love that name!" Lucian yelled, helping his ego. "All of you, get back on and get in your formations. Haley, lay out for today." And he went up in the air, with one thrust of the wings. It was go graceful, but with so much power. I sat back against the barn; starring up at the winged horses.

"Those should be my shoes." Travis said, "Not yours." His voice was next to mine, slumped over. He had a different shirt on, and had a pretty nasty bump on his forehead. "Give them to me."

"But Brian gave them to me." I said, my eyes still stuck on Lucian, sloping toward the earth, inches from the ground, and fearlessly coming up.

"Fine, but if you're not Hermes's daughter, give them to me. What the Hades are you looking at?" He said annoyed. I didn't answer, so he left me, getting back on his Pegasus and going up with the others, then it was canoeing time. Lucian took me out on his canoe, all the way to the middle of the lake.

"Thanks for saving me." I shyly said, dipping my fingers in the water.

"You would have figured it out; but you're welcome. I wouldn't do that if I were you, buy the way. The water Nymphs will drag you in, just for fun. It happened to me once; apparently they drag in all the good looking people." He winked at me.

"I'm not good looking though. Can we go swimming at all though?" I asked.

"At firework beach we can. During free time a lot of people go down there, also a lot of people go to the volleyball court. But I was thinking that you and I could go find a Pegasus you can ride, a gentle one."

"No thank you," I said. "I don't think I'm getting on one without you again, ever." I hugged my knees watching the other kids either race or slash each other, one with a sword stabbing a three foot sea monster.

"Without me?" Lucian raised his eye brow. "I'm honored." He stood up in the canoe and bowed awkwardly, making me laugh. I blushed, then hid my face. "Aww, don't hide your face love." I peeked through my fingers at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing. He was starring down into the clear water. One arm up, then other supporting himself on the boat. I looked where he was looking, a small fish, about the size of a man's hand was staring up at him. In one quick move, it was in his hand, and in the air. It grew wings from its fins and flew gracefully into the woods.

"Flying fish," He said. "Best tasting fish ever." We sat and talking for what seemed like only a few minutes. I looked into his eyes, so gentle, not mad like before at Travis. We went to the mess hall, only to find Travis an Connor announcing the bets.

"Twenty bets for Apollo. Six to Hermes. Eight to Hephaestus…come on who didn't bet?" Connor asked. "Wait there's one more, let's see. Hades? Okay, who wrote Hades and put it in here?"

"I did." Everyone's head turned to a low voiced man. Dark brown eyes, cold with not joy or emotion. Dark, nearly black greasy hair. Black chainmail shirt with a gray love sleeve shirt underneath. Black jeans with a skull ringed hand over the hilt of a sword. Hades himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Haley." Hades said. I sat where I was, not moving a centimeter. I still didn't say a word as he starred at me. For once, I looked like everyone else. Lucian grabbed my hand from under the table. I kicked off my shoes.

"You can have them now." I tossed them at Travis. "So, um. I heard gods usually don't come to see their kids. Especially when their claiming their kid."

"I could have just not claimed you, if it wasn't for my nephew of mine; Percy Jackson." Hades said. Lucian squeezed my hand. "I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to Dionysus. It's about your twin siblings. Mr. D stood up.

"Apollo and Artemis?" Mr. D's voice faltered. "What about them?"

"Well. It's all of Olympus actually. I don't live there of course because of Zeus an Poseidon, but all of you know that story. Olympus is freaking out because both Apollo and Artemis is missing. Not even the hunters can find her. Then no one knows where Apollo is, so Zeus, not wanting to get off his throne at all, they sent me. Basically they want one of Apollo's son and one of his daughters to chose one other person to come with them to help find their father. I'm only the massager here though, Hermes wouldn't come. Good-bye." He walked off into the dark and disappeared.

"That was my father," I said. My whole life I had wondered who he was. Now, of course my dad is the lord of the Underworld. "I should move my stuff to my cabin now." I knew whole forbidden to have kids thing with the Big Three, so I was a mistake. I got my stuff and started walking to the cabin. Lucian followed me in silence. I got my bag and began walking to cabin 13; Hades cabin.

"Nico designed it." Lucian finally said something. I looked at it; made up of black brick, with Greek fire, green burning on torches on all four corners. "Modeled after his father's palace. He hasn't been here for a long time. Go on inside." With that I went in; there was black floor, black walls. A bunk on either side of the room. It was so plain, so simple. No wonder he didn't come a lot. I put my stuff on the empty bunk, it felt lonely, and cold. I couldn't stand it, I ran out, strait to Lucian arms.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be in there. I want to be in the Hermes cabin with you." My voice muffled from being in his chest. His hand ran up my back, to my head, letting my tears stain his shirt.

"I don't want to leave you," Lucian said, "But I have too. Be strong… and get some shoes on, please. I don't want you to catch a cold. Try to sleep." He kissed my cheek, and left. I went back on my cabin and sat down on my bunk, still crying. After a long while, I finally laid down. But, I couldn't fall asleep, my mattress felt really bumpy.

"What the Hades?" Oh, sorry dad." I got off my bunk and lifted the mattress up. Then pulled out a handful of small metal action figures and a journal. I sat on the floor and laid out each one; Greek gods and goddesses. "Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Hades." I said them out loud as I set them down. Then I climbed back on my bunk and turned to the first page. Nico di Agelo was written in a young boys hand writing.

Bianca wants me to keep a journal, I think it's silly. I want to play my games or watch Percy do things. Percy's nice, and cool. I hope he thinks I'm as strong as he is. He and my sister are going on a quest tomorrow. I don't want them to go, I'll be alone, all alone.

With that I closed it, scared to read more. Reading about being alone is really depressing in this cabin. I slipped it under the bunk, then stayed up the rest of the night, not able to go to sleep. At breakfast I had to sit with my cabin, alone. Even more depressing.

"Hey," Lucian said, sitting across from me at my table. "I don't care about getting in trouble." I finally looked up, skipping over Lucian, there was everyone starring at me, whispering to each other. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep," I picked at my toast. I don't want to be here, at this table, in this table." My eyes came up again, to see not just stares, but glares as well.

"The Apollo kids left today. Flynn took Constance, of course. And The girl, Samantha, took a Athena girl as well." Lucian tried to make a conversation. "Eat at least. Please?" I took at bite of my toast, chewed it up a little bit and opened my mouth to him. "Yeah, that's hot." I swallowed than laughed, nearly choking.

"Here's your schedule." Travis said, walking up to my table. I looked down at his feet, my shoes of course. I reached for the folded up piece of paper. "Nope." He set it down on the table, and hurried away.

"I would have brought it, but they wouldn't let me, he's been here longer than me. I'm fifteen, been here since I was almost twelve." He said. "Can I see the schedule?" I handed him the paper, he unfolded it. "Well, we have Pegasus riding together."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "I should go get changed." I was wearing what I went to bed in, and what I had worn the day before. I walked alone, back to my cabin, and opened the door. Something glittered on the floor. My little metal action figures were laying on the floor, as if they had been played with. I ignored it and changed into my short shorts and CHB T-shirt. "Let's see, what was little Nico up to." I smiled and opened the book.

I'm all alone now that they left. Everyone's been mean to me. It's not fair. My only friends are my mythomagic cards and action figers? Figres? Figurs? I can't spell it. Travis stole my Hades action figure, thank you girl who helped me spell. So, I told Mr.D that he took it and now everyone's calling me tattle tale boy. I want Bianca home.

"I know how you feel Nico," I said as if he were there.

"I'm sure you do." A sarcastic voice came from the end of my bed. "Trapdoor to the Underworld. Hades doesn't know about it." He gave a sly smile, on a devilishly handsome face. Dark brown eyes like his fathers, but kinder, and knew how to show mercy when looking at you. He had dark blackish brown hair, was greasy an clearly hasn't been combed in a long time.

"Um, hi." I said, "I'm Haley. You're younger sister. Where's Bianca?" I was excited to learn I had siblings. He just said next to me, took the journal out of my hands and turned the pages. It was weird, seeing what looked like a fourteen or fifteen year old boy reading his old journal, finally he stopped on a page, and held it open to me.

Percy killed Bianca! Percy killed my sister!

"He killed her?" I asked astonished. Everything I heard about this great hero erased from my mind.

"Well, he let her die. Now, we have sword fighting class now don't we? I'm still a camper here you know." He winked at me, and unsheathed his black iron blade. "You should get one of your own." We began walking to the arena, getting pointed and stared at by whoever past by. "I haven't been here in a long time."

"I haven't been known as a Hades kid for a long time." I said. "Just last night Hades came. Not for me though, to tell people to go on a quest."

"Well, I have a quest for you." Nico said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean a quest? Where too?" I asked at the armory, picking my sword. "Can I bring anyone along with me?"

"Think of it as sort of a scavenger hunt. Or a NCIS show. Well, hopefully minus someone dying. I'm not quite sure where, we'll start out in the Underworld. I'll be going with you." Nico said. I picked the sword I liked and went to the arena.

"The Underworld? Wait, why would we start out there?" I asked beginning to practice what little I had learned from the day before on a dummy.

"Well, as my- I mean- our father probably told you, Olympus isn't doing too well, it's the same with the Underworld. It's a mess and chaos and dead people don't really go well together. Also, because it is in the Underworld, it sort of needs a child of Hades. I was going to do it alone, but when I heard that I had a sister, I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself to father. You can prove yourself by finding fathers dog, Cercerus."

"The three headed dog right?" I half asked, half already knew already.

"Yeah, dead man's best enemy. Right?" He gave a slight laugh, "So, he's missing. Because he's missing well, dead people can get to the river Styx. That's bad, it's over crowed at the gates, and people aren't going to where they need too."

"Well, something tells me we should ask Chiron and Brian if we can go on this quest. We, well, I can't just leave." I said. "Let's go. I'm pretty sure that he's at the Archery range." Nico nodded, and sheathed his sword, I placed mine back where I found it.

"Who's Brian? I remember Chiron. Is Brian a new camp counselor then?"

"He's my teacher." I said, "Well, he's also son of Hermes. That's how I came here. He brought me here." We got to the Archery range. "Brain, Chiron, come here. I need to ask you something." Chiron galloped up, followed by Brian.

"Nico di Angelo? What are you doing here? I don't remember you coming." Chiron said. "Well, I'm glad you got to meet your sister. What do you need?"

"Well, Brian don't freak out. Well, Basically, I need to go to the Underworld to look for a giant three headed dog. So that the dead people won't try to come back up here." I said blankly.

"Well, will Nico be with you?" Chiron said, I nodded. "As bad as he is, he's strong. I trust him with you. I know he'll never let death take another sister. I give you permission to go."

"What? You're letting her go!" Brian raised an eye brow. "She's my student, not a warrior. Her mother trusted her with me, I can't let her go." Brian said. They began to argue, as the other campers began to look, Nico and I snuck back to our cabin, and sat on the bunk.

"Should we go?" Nico asked. "Or wait to see if Brian lets you go. It's up to you if we go, I'm ready anytime to go."

"Well, let's wait for an answer, but either way well leave. I know Brian won't let me. We'll spend a little more time here." I handed him the notebook, and smiled widely.

"Do you really want me to read it? It's dumb. I was a little kid. Is it really that interesting?" Nico said, but I opened up to a random page. "Fine, I guess you are my sister, you can know." He cleared his throat, making me laugh a little. He began to read, as I read along. "Today, I was near the Pegasi, I wanted to learn how to ride one. But when I walked near the barn, all them got angry and-"

"You were bad at spelling." I interrupted him, looking down at the page.

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Sorry."

"Now, to continuing my reading. All of the Pegasi seemed sorta scared. Well, it scared me too, and I saw something, I think it was a skeleton with a black iron sword, but when I told Chiron about it, he just thought that I let my imagination get the best of me. Percy would believe me." He shut the notebook. "The end."

"You seem like you really liked Percy back then. Do you really blame him for her death?"

"No, we've patched up our relationship. But waking up form nightmares of seeing her die always reminds me that I don't fully forgive him, and I never will."

"Do you think that it could also be a Poseidon vs. Hades thing too? I mean, we get some of their powers. We could get the natural hatred of their enemies too." I said.

"You catch on quickly don't you," Nico said. "Yeah, I guess that could happen. Oh and by the way you tell anyone that I wake up form nightmares, you'll be having some nightmares of your own. Now, come on, we've waited long enough, we have to go."

"If that's some sort of threat, it's not working. You can go first. You are the oldest after all." I said, and opened up the trapdoor for him. It was just big enough to squeeze through.

"You're just scared, aren't you?" Nico laughed, he put his feet on a latter. After a few seconds his voice came up through the dark tunnel. "Okay, come on down." I took a deep breath and came down the latter. It was a small area, I found myself almost completely pressed up against him. I blushed and looked at my feet. But he turned around and pushed some rocks over, then slid feet first out of the area. I followed him out and he helped me up. "Welcome to the Underworld."

"I sorta thought it'd be darker. With more fire and stuff." I said. He gave a slight chuckle. "Hey, I bet it's a common mistake."

"Come on. They won't hurt you." Nico said. We walked along a river; the Styx River. Soon we made it to a crowd of people, dead people. As we walked thought the people made a path for us, but glared. "These are the gates of the Underworld.

"Do animals get to come down here?" I asked, thinking of my dead dog. He didn't answer and kept on walking.

"Over there's the Fields of Asphadel-like the black grass and trees? Then that black tent is for the new dead people, it's the Judgments for Elysium and Eternal Damnation. That path goes to the fields of Punishment, any type of pain and misery, we have it there. This right path leads to the security gates of the Elysium, See the gold and silver flowers? Pretty nice livin' right? Well, not living." Then those islands in that lake, that's Isles of the Blest, for the reborn three times and got Elysium each time. Now here's the fun part of the Underworld.

"What's fun about bat-people like things hanging from the ceiling?" I asked.

"Ignore them," Nico said. We got to bronze gates, which opened for us, on them was carved different ways people could die. We then walked into the first part of the palace. "All polished obsidian. Here is the part that doesn't have a roof. See, mushrooms and luminous plants, don't need day light. Oh, we grow stones too instead of flowers. See, rubies, diamonds, emeralds; Dad's rich. The orchard is the garden of Perephone, you know her right?"

"I know of her." I said.

"Good enough, now come on into the palace. Skeleton Warriors, deadly, but they won't bother us." Nico said, "Come on in home." Greek fire burned for light, and you could see your reflection in the wall, he opened the door.

"Why are we in here?" I asked, "I don't get it."

"Exactly it's empty. Before, there was only one thing in here. But it was the most important thing to Dad. It's his Helmet of Invincibility. The fact that someone could get past Cerberus seems impossible, but getting past the guards too. And getting away with it, and kidnapping Cerberus. This has to be a powerful enemy. We don't know who though, a lot of people hate Dad. There is one day that we could find the helmet pretty quickly. But it'll be tricky with you. I've seen the helmet so, well, take my hand. Nico said. "I'm going to show you something, it's called Shadow Traveling, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand. On the count of three, run toward that wall. One. Two. Three.


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold and dark. I had goose bumps, and I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my hair whip my face and neck. My stomach turned, and the world felt upside down. I held tightly to Nico's wrist and held my breath. There was a sudden, hard stop as if I had run into a wall. I sucked in my breath reaching for something to sturdy me. I had my hands tight on Nico's gray and black shirt, leaning mostly on him. I looked at him stunned my heart beating fast.

You can let go of me now." He said annoyed. I let go of his shirt and leaned away from him. I could feel my face getting hot, so I looked away, only to look at a toilet. "Shadow traveling had to be a secret, and this is the most private place I could think of. Once I teach you more, you'll be able to do this on your own.

"Where are we?" I asked starting to calm down and tried to act cool.

"Boy's bathroom in a stall, in a high school." Nico said, with a smirk on his face. I frowned and slapped his chest with a loud _Smack_, hoping that it hurt. "Ouch. Hey! Play nice."

"Everything okay in there?" A boy laughed from outside the stall. I could feel at least three boys starring at the cold stall door. Nico pushed the door open, with a sly smile across his face. My mouth opened to yell at him, but nothing came out, and I didn't know what to say. I stood practically frozen, but my hands shook.

"Everything's just dandy." Nico said, brushing his hair across his forehead. He sound overly cheerful as if his happiness came from my anger and embarrassment. He throw his arm around me, naturally and trotted out of the bathroom, dragging me out with him.

"Where are we exactly." I asked again, looking around. There were students sitting at long lunch tables, clearly separated by the 'coolness scale.' They looked normal, and acted just normal. I looked at nico who was looking around with disgust.

"Just, high school." Nico said. "I need to find an old friend of sorts. She's important to this quest." I had to speed up my step as he was quicker than we, and was determined on this mission to find this 'friend'. He weaved in-and-out of people and tables, scanning with his eyes every person. He found the one he was looking for, he walked up to her with a stern face, and tapped her head. "I need to talk to you about something." Her gray eyes got wide when she saw him, but followed us until we were out of ear shot, although the shouting would be loud enough to hide any words.

"Why are you here." The girl asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your Percy, Annabeth." Nico said. "But I need to talk to you about something. I know you have the ablility and brains to do." I stood loking at them with a death glare stare down waiting for one of them to realize me.

"Hello!" I inturuped loudly, but the smile of attention soon became meek, trying to hide from their intense eyes. "I'm Haley, I'm his little sister. Yeah, so, carry on."

"You have something that I need to see." Nico said glaring at me. "Annabeth, that ball cap you have. I need to see it." Annabeth raised an eye brow clearly to strong to just be bossed around. "We don't like each other very much, but this isn't between us it's between the gods." Both of them had their jaws set and starting at each other for what seemed like forever, until the bell rang.

"I have to go track down that girl that we think is a demigod. I'm going to have to search forever now, thanks a lot." She said, and stormed off.

"Smooth," I laughed a little. "What ball cap." Nico just waved for me to follow him. Through the crowd of kids, he suddenly stopped. Then waited for the students to get to class. Nico went to a locker and tried to open it. "You're not going to open it." I said, I then took my school I.D. out of my wallet and slid it down the side of the locker opening it.

"I would have figured it out." Nico said, searching the locker. He mumbled in a different language and punched a locker. "It's not here."

"Check the last and found." I laughed. He glared at me. "Maybe you'll find your sense of humor there too."

"She's probably hiding it." Nico said. "Oh yeah, it's a ball cap that makes you invisible. It's blue, a New York Yankees hat."

"Check in plain sight." I said. "Isn't there a junk yard that all the gods dump all the things they don't want any more."

"How do you know about that?"

"Your diary, I mean journal sorry." I said "If you ask me, she doesn't even have it, or know where it is."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good idea. You're idea, you might as well get us there. You're going to learn on the job today." Nico said. "Think of the one place that you want to go, and run directly into a shadow, such as a wall or a tree. Oh, and you need to have full faith, or you'll just look like some idiot running into a wall.

"I can't do that!" I protested. But Nico put out his hand, and I took it. As if to say, I know you can, I know that you can do it. I held my breath, and thought of the junk yard, there was a blurry photo of it in the journal. Large statues, over grown weeds, chariots, broken armor, basically an awesomer version of any junkyard, but with magical quality. I ran toward the corner of the building, keeping my eyes closed, but then freaked as his hand loosened on mine. I had a sinking feeling I'd just hit the wall, and my concentration broke. Too soon I was thrown back into the dark and confusing shadow world, my grip instantly tightened on Nico. He was letting me do all the work, not helping me hold on. There was another hard stop, and I dropped to my knees, waiting to puke. I felt weak, like the darkness wasn't my friend, and sucked all the energy from my body. Darkness was my enemy, not my alley.

"It's always hardest your first time. Plus, bringing me along with you, I'm surprised you're not knocked out or loosing me. However I'm not surprised that you have failed as well." Nico said, "Now, you brought use here. Why are we here?" I looked around, it was painful to move my neck, but I could see an old cemetery. Probably from the 1800, and mostly abandoned. I'd never been here before, nowhere I'd ever seen or wanted.

"I don't know. I don't know why or where we are." I said, I hadn't realized I was breathing hard, but it steadied it in a few breathes. I made myself stand up, and stood face to face with Nico, feeling dizzy black splotches covered part of his eye and frowning mouth.

"Haley, you do." Nico said, his voice had no emotion, how could he stand that still and have that boring of a voice being related to me. "Where are we? Why the Hades were you thinking of a graveyard, we needed a junkyard, not a graveyard." I shrugged, shaking my head. "Well, we're you thinking of a dead person you know, or are related too in any close way?" I shook my head again, slower, having to think through a head to the answer. "Then why are we here? There is a reason, and somewhere in that head of yours you know why."

"I do not know." I said, firmly, not letting him over power me. "Stop asking me questions we both know what I can't answer." I was starting to lose my temper, which someone had told me has happened with children of Hades throughout the years. He opened his mouth to speak again, after a few seconds of dead silence.

"Who or what were you thinking of?" Nico crossed his arms across his chest; he was just as stubborn as me. "This isn't something that I can take lightly." He raised his dark eyebrows. Something about the glare alone was as threatening as even Zeus himself. Maybe it was fear of his power that made me think that. His eyes were dark, not the tint of it, but just secretive and more or less uninviting. There was still a glint of mercy and kindness and I knew that, and had seen it before. It was calming in a way, and made me want to submit to him, but I knew I didn't want him to have his way.

"Nico shut up, please." I faced him directly now, standing up straighter. My energy came back and ran a warm feeling through my veins. "This isn't a big deal," I said with a confident voice. "I don't know why you are presenting so much. Can you please just leave me alone? Then stop asking me stupid questions that nobody cares about. I can't answer then and you know it, that's why you're asking." I began to walk away, I needed minute.

"Yes, the whole worlds against you." Nico said, his expression not changing. Then he went to take a step forward, but his foot was caught on something, and his attention turned to himself. I screamed looking it too. Nico went down the skeleton hand around him. "Haley, what the Hades did you-" Nico started, but I was already half way out of the cemetery, running. Freaking out, and wishing that I could run from myself. "Come back!" I heard behind me, in a demanding loud voice. It was too late to turn back and I was already in full sprint mode. I ran out of the black, gated entrance. Two weeping angles seemed to guard the sides, and I knew it couldn't be true, but I could feel their eyes digging into my back. I wasn't paying attention and hi something hard. I had the wind knocked out of me, and every bone in my seemed to shake.

"Whoa girl." A soothing voice said, arms were around me before I even looked to see who it was. It was warm, and familiar. So, without thinking, I let it happen. "You're okay." I stepped back to see who it was there. Lucian. I went back into his arms, feeling safe. He held me, as the world seemed to dissolve as my stress and fear crumpled. His fingers played with my hair, and tugged playfully, I smiled. He rubbed my back, then snapped my bra strap making me yelp and giggle. "What's wrong? What happened?" I could hear Nico behind me, he stopped quickly, sneakers squealing on the ground. "Nico." His voice changed to a growl. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" She's the one that exploded and summoned the dead." I squeezed my eyes harder, thinking of the creepiness of it, shivering when up my spine. I got all my strength and turned so I was facing Nico, he was prying the fingers off his ankle. "He's really cramped on there. Hey, do you want the ring?" Nico took the ring off the hand, and the hand dissolved into dust. The ring was silver, and had a large green emerald on it.

"No." I mumbled, holding the hand of Lucian, he had him arm around me. Nico shrugged and put the ring in his pocket. I finally blurted out quickly. "How'd I do that? I didn't mean to." I had no more anger, just confusing.

"You wished for it." I opened my mouth to argue, but I never got the chance. "Even if you didn't know you were wishing for it, that's what happened." Nico said, and then directed his attention to Lucian. "What are you doing here?" Both of them glared, jaws set, and fists clenched. The air was tense, and tasted bitter.

"That's a good question." Lucian said. "I could ask you the same." I stood between them, half scared and now becoming angry at both of them. They just looked at each other, eyes locked, waiting for each other's answers. "Why are you here? Why are you here with Haley?"

"She brought me here." Nico finally grumbled the truth. "I was teaching her shadow traveling, and we showed up here. So, I don't know why I am doing here. Now, you're turn, what are you doing here?" Lucian didn't answer, but nodded. Nico scowled and looked like he was going to throw a punch any second. Lucian clearly had a weapon somewhere with his hand out slightly and fingers twitching.

"Would you two _boys _please calm down?" I said. "I really don't want you two fighting. Not now, not here. Now, LuLu, if you can take me out to eat, I'm hungry." Lucian smiled, with a nod, "Thank you. Nico come on we can talk about the question over lunch. Is there a subway around here?" Nico scowled, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucian put his hand in my back pocket and we walked down the street. Nico stalked behind us, and pulled his hood up. It was completely unnecessary, but I did want to question him. "Why are you here? Where are we anyway?"

"We're still on Long Island, don't worry, you haven't gone far. I'm visiting my half-brother, well I was going to, but I ran into and Nico." Lucian said. "But, I'd rather be with you." Lucian kissed my cheek. Nico made a puking noise behind us. "Real mature." We were soon at Subway, and sitting down with foot longs in front of us, taking off about half an inch off of all of them for the gods.

"Nico and I are on a quest." I said. "To find something. We were trying to get to the junkyard of the gods. We're looking for three different things. Two small. One huge and I don't really know how could get lost really, well it was kidnaped. And-" Lucian took my hand and squeezed it, telling me that I was rambling.

"You can stop giving out what we are doing constantly. It's not like he's coming with us. You hear me? He's staying here, and should be at camp anyway. We shouldn't even be here anyways." Nico said. I didn't know how to explain what I wanted to say, so I responded by sitting in Lucian's lap.

"I want to stay with him. So, if he can't come with us, I'll stay here." I said firmly. I knew that I wasn't thinking. "At least just for tonight. I'm tired, and want to have a good night's sleep. You know, so I can kick any monster butt if I need too."

"I'm staying in a hotel." Lucian said, "Both of you are welcome to spend the night if you like." I smiled at Nico, with pleading eyes. He gave a slight nod, starting to learn that with some arguments you just can't win. "Good, once we're done, we can go."

"Thank you. Nico I love you now. You're my favorite half-brother, even though that's not saying much." We finished eating, and hailed a cab to a small hotel, we headed up to this room. "How long are you staying here." I asked looking around for a suitcase, only seeing a gray messenger bag.

"Just a few more days," Lucian said. "There's a shop in the lobby we can get swimming suits and go swimming if you like. I'll buy, and there's a pretty pink, sparkly speedo for you Nico."

"No. We're going to work on the quest." Nico said. "Lucian, go buy her flowers or something. Roses are always the most romantic." Lucian sighed, but took his wallet and left. "You don't like him, you love him. Love is a dangerous thing."

"No, he's a really good friend that's extremely playful. I don't love him." I said. I could feel my face getting read and my heart began the pump faster. "It's not what you think." Why am I getting so nervous? "I'm really not looking for love." I backed up into the wall closing my eyes. I screamed as I was back into a dark, cold, stomach turning place. What was I thinking?


	8. Chapter 8

I was back in the dark world. It was a lot different than going with someone else. I reached and grabbed for something, anything to hold onto, but there was nothing. I yelled help, but I guess I knew that no one would be there. There was a flash of blues and purples, and my body tensed, it was black.

I woke up, with something jabbing my back. I was too sore to move though. The world spun as I opened my eyes, I moaned. I felt blood on my head, and knew I was in danger. I slowly sat up, my head between my knees. I looked around slowly. I knew where I was, I was in the junkyard of the gods. I realized that I was sitting on the head of a statue of Athena. "Sorry Athena" I laughed to myself. I dropped down a few feet, and landed softly. "Well, I still have my ninjaness." I picked up a sword, it was light, and reflected as well as a mirror. I frowned at myself, blood stuck to my forehead and cracked as I moved my hair to the side. I dropped the sword, and began walking, I wanted water.

"Friend or Foe?" A voice yelled. I jumped, as it frightened me. I looked up on a heap, seeing a silhouette of a person. I squinted, the sun was blinding me as I was staring up at her. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there. "Don't just stare at me like an idiot." She jumped, sword risen high, "I am Wonder." I barely reacted fast enough to move out of the way. She swung her sword again. "Prove yourself. Fight back." I jumped back, and grabbed a shield. I held it, blocking her next attack.

"Only a coward fights something without a weapon." I yelled, and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, I didn't want to fight anyway. A mettle cord wrapped around my leg, cutting through my jeans and slicing my leg. I fell to the ground, and screamed in pain. I was being dragged across the ground, and then turned onto my back. The Wonder Girl, had a whip, made from some bronze cord, I was being dragged toward her.

"Only a coward shows their back to their enemy in a fight." Wonder Girl said. "You clearly haven't been trained." I was under her now, her foot was on my chest. She wasn't putting much weight on it though. She wasn't going to kill me, she didn't want to kill me. "There's no running form me now." She leaned forward, and I could see her more clearly. Dirty blonde hair was pulled back, in a tight French braid, bangs covered her forehead. Gray-blue eyes were intense, and looked directly into my eyes, seeing though me. She pulled a dagger out of her belt, and pointed it at my neck, "One slip of my hang, and you're a goner.

"Whoa, sis. Who do we have here?" A boy, looking about her age, of about fourteen or fifteen asked. Wonder Girl took her foot off me, and breathing started to become easy again. "Beating up on the innocent again?" he held a hand out to me, and I pushed it away and got up by myself. I began to walk away, wishing that I had never seen them. "Hey, where are you going?" The boy ran in front of my, stopping me.

"I don't know." I said. I looked over my shoulder, to see if I could go the other way, but Wonder Girl had her hands on her hips. I looked back at the boy, he seemed way less threatening. He was wearing a mustered colored shirt, with rips and holes in it. A bronze shield with written in sharpie across it was 'Music is the only real hero' across it. It was strapped to his chest with duck tape. He had cameo pants, which were held up with a duck tape belt, no visible weapons.

"Well, I can show you where you're going." He bellowed, arms wide, he flapped them like a bird. I turned to Wonder Girl, she shrugged, just as confused as I was. "Let me be your tour guide to everything ancient and cursed by the gods. Let me show you the world of the trash of the gods. Let-"

"Chance, shut up." Wonder Girl said. Chance dropped his arms, and gave a pouty face. "Look, I don't know who you are, or how you got here without my owls detecting you, but you do need to tell us why you're here."

"Tell me who you are first, Wonder Girl." I scowled. I gave the same dark glare as Nico did with Lucian. The same stubborn, sly grin. I didn't budge, and didn't back down. "I'll stay here as long as I like. I'll like an answer." My 'Nico face' seemed to work, and she finally broke.

"I am Claire, daughter of Athena, and tamer of all owls. The blessed one." The girl said proudly. "I guard this junk with my life." I laughed at her pride toward everything, the smirk on her face disappeared. "I will hunt down and kill anyone who gets in my way of my purpose as well." I stopped laughing, but still had a lets-see-you-try look on my face.

"And introducing!" The boy said, standing up on the edge of a statue, "The great! The Amazing! The son of Apollo, Charles!" He jumped off the statue, adding a ninja kick, then with arms raised did a lap around Claire and I, sheering to himself. "I am the musician of the gods! I am the ultimate healer of demigods around the world.

"And who are you?" Claire asked, pointing the dagger at me again. I pushed it aside.

"Haley. I am the daughter of Hades. I am the sinner of the best haunted house street contest each year. Impressive huh?" I smiled, making a joke. Then I decided to go along with them, "Charles the Great, ultimate healer of demigods around the world, I have an ultimate headache, and Claire, the blessed one, hurt my leg. May I have the honor of your healing touch?" Claire clearly understood I was mocking them, and her knuckles turned white over the hilt of her blade.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Charles said. He either was impossible to get mad, or extremely clueless. "Come this way." I followed him, and Clair followed me, I felt like a prisoner, but they were helping me. We walked through the maze of their world, until Charles came to an abrupt stop. He crawled into what looked like a huge ear, about fifteen feet tall maybe, it was probably attached to a body, but it was buried under everything. The inside was illuminated by different colored glowing mosses that hung on the ceiling. There was a glass table with chairs made up from some kind of stone. A flat screen TV with gray couches was where the nose would be. I wondered how they had gotten everything in there. Claire went and sat down on one of the couches, and patted the other one.

"Pop-a-squat." Claire said. I laid down on the couch, it was soft and warm. The pillow was perfect and was made out of some feathers that I'd never felt before. "Since you're here, you might as well know our story. Chance would you like to start? Or should I?"

"Well, I guess that I can start." Charles said. He had a knife and was cutting my jeans at the knee. "Well, to start off there was Apollo and my mom, and they were getting sort of frisky, and were alone, so-" Claire throw a pillow at him. "Oh right, skipping that part. Although, it's very rare, Apollo was at my birth in the hospital. In the room next to me, was Athena, giving birth to Claire. It was on October forth at 11:11. Pretty cool right? Well, anyways, both Claire and I were born dead." Charles paused and nodded at his sister, as he turned back to my leg. His eyes closed, his hand was on my leg, and it began to burn and tingle.

"Athena and Apollo met at the hospital with both of us. Athena and Apollo blessed both of us. We were alive again, and we were given the blessings of the gods. But it came at a cost. First came with the blessings itself. We were given life, but only a half life. Both of our lives are shared with each other. We have a built- in GPS for each other, a built-in cell phone too. Our thoughts can be shared, and our feelings are known to each other all the time. We can't lie to each other. Our strengths and weakness are shared; we live off of each other, and can give each other life. Both of us will have the same amount of minutes in our life, we were born, we live, and we will die with the same heart beating blood in our veins." Claire said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Claire cut in. "no interrupting." Charles moved to my head, and I realized that there wasn't' even a scar on my leg. "So we are one in two bodies, but we consider ourselves brother and sister."

Charles picked it up from there. "The second problem that arrived from being given life as well. Zeus doesn't really approve of gods handing out life to their children. Zeus cursed us; we are his slaves and are always going to be in debt to him. He cursed us to live here, we are not allowed to leave, and can only do what he allows. We are his trash, and we deserve to be in the junkyard where we belong." I winced, his hands were on my temples, "Oh, sorry about that. I just want to get out of here, be free, and meet a girl even."

"You do know a girl." A voice came from next to Claire. I bolted up, surprised. "Charles, you know me! And now you even know my half-sister, Haley. I am Bianca, I'm your sister." The transparent human figure leaned forward to me, I swallowed hard.

**AN: Hey everybody. I really like this chapter! If you guys like it too, leave a review! Thanks. **

**I love all of you. **


	9. Chapter 9

Nico's POV:

I reached for her arm, trying to stop her before she did anything that she'd regret, but it was too late. I made a fist around nothing. I cursed, "Where are you going?" I sighed, "Haley, you're a genius." I grumbled. I had nothing to do and I couldn't help her, so I decided to just wait for Lucian. I wanted to be there when Lucian's heart got broken by her. I laid on the bed, and stretched out turning on the TV to Fairy Odd Parents. This was dumb, who the Hades did she want this time? How many boys does she know? Soon Lucian kicked the door open, he had white, pink, and red roses in his mouth. He looked around the room for Haley.

"Where is she?" Lucian asked, he had removed the red rose from in between in lips.

"She decided you weren't good enough for her, and left for some boy saying that he could take her to Paris or something." I answered. "Sorry bro. You're out of her league anyway." Lucian clenched his fists. "Okay, okay, she did run away, well, shadow travel away, but she really did run away. You should have been there for her." I smirked. I expected him to be mad, but not as mad as he really got. I jumped as he lunged at me, he whipped his dagger out, I brought mine up as well. I didn't want anything to happen majorly bad. "Hey, let's not shed blood." I set my dagger down, he did right after too. The second it left his hand, he lunged at me, and we fell on the bed. Only to have someone walk in, he looked at us, and jaw dropped. The man slowly stepped back and out. I looked at Lucian, he was on top of me, legs straddling my hips. "This is really wrong."

"Bring me to her." Lucian said. "I'm telling you, she's at the junkyard. Let's go, now!" He didn't let me up, until I nodded in submission.

"Alright, take my hand." He gave me a questioning look. "Not in a gay way. I was the one forced on the bed, wasn't I?" I snapped at him. He took it, "Now, her and only her in your mind. That's probably easy for you anyway. Okay, now, ran at the wall, and hold on tight." We looked at each other, and headed at the wall. I really hoped that he was right.

Haley's POV:

I just looked at her, as she went back to leaning back in to the couches, looking relaxed and calm. "What's wrong? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Bianca laughed. I didn't know how to answer to a ghost. My dead half-sister was now talking to me in a giant head of Zeus. How else was an average person going to look? "Well hello, little sister, is that anyway to look at me?"

"No." I answered weakly, and continued just wide-eyed and a little scared.

"Yes, I am dead, and yes I am here." Bianca said. "I can be both. You know I died here, I was trying to get a little statue for Nico, have you heard that story? He was so young back then. You could tell she was smiled and was thinking back on probably better times. "How is little Nico?"

"He's insane!" I blurted out. It didn't mean to come out that loud, but I did. There was a quiet laugh. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't say anything else insulting. There was a pause as if to say, tell me more, so I continued. "I don't know how he was like as a little kid, but your brother is stubborn. He knows what he wants."

"Don't you know he's our brother?" Bianca said. "You don't have to say your brother, he's out brother." I nodded, knowing that she was right. I looked down, feeling sort of bad about going off on Nico like that, then not calling him my brother. My converses were never that interesting until I studied them for as long as I did, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"We'll leave you two alone," Claire said. Charles looked at her as if to say 'No, there's drama, let's get popcorn and then come back.' "Call us if you need anything. My rooms in the pinky finger of the left hand, and Charles is in the thumb of the left hand." She then took Charles arm, and half dragged him out of the main living space.

"Well, they didn't have to leave, but I guess we can talk in complete private now." Bianca said. "I'd like to get to know you a little bit better. You are my sister after all. So, how old are you? When did you get to camp half-blood? And how and when did you get here?"

"Well, I'm fourteen and six months, three more months and I can drive. Look out people I hate but have never been able to butt off." I started, but then realized she probably didn't care about my driving status. I got to amp half-blood about erm… I recently got hit on the head pretty hard. I think about a week ago. And How I got here was actually an accident. Nico and I were going to come here anyway, but I came here through shadow travel. I got here, maybe an hour ago. We were talking about Lucian, and well, I kind of freaked and then somehow ended up here."

"Wait? Who's Lucian?" Bianca asked. "A boy? A certain someone?" I blushed, and gave a half nod. "Not sure? How in the world are you not sure?" I shrugged. "How do you know him?"

"Camp half-blood; I met him at an archer contest, he was pretty impressed with my archery skill." I said. "It was really like we just hit it off right away. He is a little too confident thought with our relationship, but I guess so am I. He is a hit-the-gas sort of guy though. But I guess I like that about him."

"Oh, you're good with the boy too? See we're family; we naturally have the same things in common. I met the hunters-you do know who they are right?" I nodded. "And they said that I had talent and gave me some pointers. I could show you some tricks sometime if you like." Before I could answer Claire came running into the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break up your heart-to-heart sisterly talk, but the owls have shown me that there's an invader, and that he could be dangerous and he has a weapon." Claire said. "Here's a sword." She handed me a dull sword, stained and slightly bent, but it was sharp. "I hope you can fight better than you showed me earlier.

"Hey! I was unarmed, but yes I can fight. Come on let's go." I said. I needed to prove myself, and showed that I could fight just as well as she could. I am a daughter of Hades after all. I followed her out of the ear. I still had a slight limp, and every step I took stung. "Guess he's not the ultimate healer." I said to myself. Claire looked at me; she had a understanding, but still harsh look on her face.

"Don't tell him that. He'll freak." Claire had heard me, even though I had said it quietly. "He's pretty proud out it. I say who I am like I do to people to get it stuck in their minds, not because I'm actually weird like that. Chance does it like that because he honestly thinks that being a doctor and musician is the coolest thing ever. He's well different, but he will fight and die for the ones he loves."

"Oh, I wasn't sure if he was just going along with it to be weird, like you were to try to scare me off." I said. "He's really funny though, and friendly. Where is he anyway?"

"He's near the outskirts of the junkyard. There's a forest nearby so he's looking for anyone who hiding. See that owl? The big one with the gold tipped wings? Yeah, I've had that owl guarding him for a long time." Claire said, I watched the owl circle over where he was. Another owl swooped down; this one was small and red. The owl's large reddish-brown eyes and Claire's met for just seconds and it flew off. "Come this way, stay low." She ordered. I didn't like feeling lower than her, but I knew that in this situation it would be best. Her foot steps were silent and her brain was clearly fat enough to plan every movement her body was making, and was planning what she was going to do in a fight. She stopped suddenly, and I tried to stop but ran into her back. "Haley, listen." I listened hard, but didn't hear anything. She readied herself, with sword upward standing strong. I mimicked the movement, hoping I wouldn't fight and die today. A boy ran around the corner, he was in jeans and an Aviator jacket. It was Nico, and owl had it's talons on his shoulder, splattering blood on his collar bone and chest. His jacket was torn, and a look of pain was on his face.

"Nico!" I screamed and ran toward him. I wanted to throw my sword at the bird, but I couldn't risk decapitating Nico accidently. "Call off your birds!" She didn't even say a word, but the birds flew away. Nico stood there slumping, his hand on his shoulder, trying to stop the blood. "Nico, I found our sister."  
>I whispered to him, giving him a quick hug. He should his head at me.<p>

"You didn't find Bianca, she's dead. And something tells me that you didn't get a shovel and dug up her body." He said harshly. Why didn't he believe me? His attention turned to Claire. "Who are you?" He wasn't in a good mood, and the new scrapes on his face made him even more intimidating.

"She's Claire." I said I didn't want to hear her whole hero speech thing again. His dark eyes flickered from me to Claire, and then stopped in the distanced with his eyebrows raised, he let a laugh come out. Of course, Charles had a club above his head, swinging it like a madman.

"For Aslan and for Narnia!" He yelled, letting out a war cry. His face was red, and he was breathing hard, he had been sprinting for a while. Claire stopped him from trying to hack Nico up, by simply sticker her food out. Charles tripped on it, landing on his face. "Hey! What was that for? I'm just doing my job."

"He's Nico." Claire said, as if the name itself burned her mouth saying it. "Haley's and Bianca's brother. He's the son of death himself." I could see why they wouldn't like him very much, they were dead at one point, but still Nico couldn't do anything about it. I didn't care, I hugged him.

"Where's LuLu?" I asked.

"Well, I lost him. Shadow traveling with an insane person isn't as easy as it seems." Nico said. I looked at him, and then exploded with anger.

"I shadow traveled with you! The most insane person ever!" I yelled, I punched his solar-plex, I wanted to hurt him. I ran through the junkyard and back into the ear and sat on the couch hugging my knees. This wasn't fair, Nico could just come back with shadow travel. Lucian is probably lost in space or passed out somewhere. He could be hurt, or even head at this point. Claire came in and sat next to me. "Are you going to say I'm over reacting? Nico's probably planning his revenge right now."

"No. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my room with me. There's a door that can lock, if you want to be alone. Or we could talk. I want to hear more about this LuLu guy. First: That is the most girlish name ever, we are talking about a guy right?" I laughed and nodded."Second: Why is it LuLu? Or something more manly like well, I don't know." I smiled thinking of him, but if I talked about him I knew I'd start crying.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked. She nodded and I followed her down the hallway weapons scattered around laying on the floor, hanging on the wall. It was impressive. Her room was neat. There was one wall with just book shelves, it was full of books. The bed was oft, and a snowy owl was perched on the bed post. "I called him LuLu once, and then it sort of just stuck, and he said he liked it, I think he was lying though."

"So, how did you two come so close?" She asked, and laid on a gray and pink bean back, I joined her on the other one.

"Well. I've never told anyone about this, but it's not really a secret, so it's a kind of long story. It was the first night that I had been at camp half-blood. It's a camp for half-bloods to train on how to live, fight, and stuff like that in case you didn't know. Well, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't just sit still so I went to the beach. I was there and Lucian was there too. He didn't realize that I was there, so I just watched him. He was shirtless and was just wearing Scooby-doo sweat pants. He was skipping rocks, so his muscles were clear and his rock skipping skills were just ohh whoa." She laughed at me, "Okay, shut up. It is extremely hard to skip rocks on water. And well, he we just so beautiful," She laughed again. "I'm sorry. I stood there and finally said hello. He got scared, and because he was in the middle of a throw he fell on his butt. She opened her mouth. "No interrupting. I smiled "See not to nice feeling is it? Okay, so when he was sitting there like an idiot, I joined him. When he asked if I was oaky I completely lost it and started crying so hard. He put his arms around me for the first time then-"

"Who are you? Taylor Swift?" Claire laughed, I glared and wanted to slap her but I resisted the urge.

"Yeah, so back to the story of when I was crying. So, oh gods I remember how warm I felt then. My voice began to choke, thinking that he could be dead in another country, in another time zone, with other girls wanting him, maybe even a cute Brazilian girl. "So, I basically accidently blurted out my life story to him. I won't tell you everything cause I don't want to cry right now. I told him my secrets by accident, and told him my fears. I'm scared of the dark. Shoot that shouldn't have come out. Okay, so well, how do I explain this? I fell asleep on him, well on his shoulder. Then the shoulder, well my head fell onto his lap, but I was sleeping so I had no idea it happened. Then the rest of it I was asleep to this is what Lucian filled me with from now on. I was sleeping and he was just holding me and he said out of nowhere Aphrodite came and told him to kiss me. I mean, she's a goddess whether it's just love or not, and it's never best to ignore the gods. So, he did kiss me, and Aphrodite said that the kiss meant that the love was sealed forever. We don't really know if it's like a romantic love or like a family kind of love like you and Charles. We're both physically attracted to each other, and emotionally attracted to each other. So, we're going for the romantic side, and I like it so far. But, oh, I love him so much, it's not fair. I know that if anything's wrong with him, if he's hurt at all Nico's dead. I'll kill myself to be with him. I've been to the Underworld and back. I know where we'd be, we'd be fine, together forever." I began to almost cry to I stopped talking and took a breath; I looked to see if she'd say anything. She was giving me the evil eye. "What did I do wrong?"

"_Romeo and Juliet _was just a story." She said, her voice wasn't inviting and was getting kind of cold. "Listen, if something did happen to him, you'll get over it, and find some other dream boy to cry over okay? Even so you have a love of your life, not everyone has that luxury." I looked at her. I felt bad for her, she was given a half life, but still, I was a pretty sad life. "I'll never I find myself a perfect boy that will always love me, because that's the day that Charles can fly."

"I might be able to." I said. "You see, how I got here is through shadow traveling. It's more than just a transportation system, at least for me it is. It's a wish answer to me. I wished for Lucian and I got him. I think that it'll work for you too. Even if you've never seen your perfect man, it might work, and if it doesn't I can always bring us back here. Think about him, and then take me hand, and run strait forward with me.

"What?" She said, like she didn't believe me and I was making a cruel joke. I just smiled and we stood up, she took a breather for a second, and took my hand, we can at the wall, her hand gripping mine hard. We showed up in a hotel. It was nice, with a bunch of teenagers running around, having fun. I liked it, no one cared if they were jumping on the couch, using the table as a stage, and I loved it. I was so memorized by it, I hardly realized that I was dizzy, and so was Claire, she was doing her best to stand up straight, but then fell backwards. Luckily someone was there, he had old-style jeans, a little too short, Nikes, and a sweatshirt. Claire looked up at him from his arms; he smiled down with deep blue eyes.

"Do you need to sit down?" He asked in a low voice, all Claire could do was shake her head. He slowly got her up straight and left his hands on her for a second to steady her. "I'm Adam, and who's presents do I have the honor to be in today?" He winked at Claire. I nudged her; she was off in LaLa land somewhere.

"I'm Claire." She said, all her confidence was back, she stood up a little straighter. "And this is my friend, Haley." Her eyes flickered to her other side, like she was going to introduce Charles, but he wasn't there.

"So, I haven't seen you two before. Where'd you come from?" Adam asked, I waited for Claire to answer. How was I supposed to know where the junkyard was? I also didn't know where we were now. I was glad that Adam didn't take the silence as rudeness. "Well, okay I guess that it only matters that you're here now." He winked again, but with the other eye this time. "However, can I know how you got here? I just blinked at you were there." I remembered Nico's words then: This is very secretive; it has to be done in private. "Let me guess, you fell from heaven?" Both Claire and I laughed.

"No, not exactly," Claire said. "But we did go pretty far, pretty fast to get here. I guess it's just jet lag, that's why I fell." I thought it was shadow lag, but it doesn't really matter.

"Well, if you're tired you can come with me; I have my own room upstairs." Adam said, and began walking, thinking we were going to blindly follow. We were smart enough to not follow a random guy we just met into his hotel room alone. He turned back to look at us, and tilted his head to say 'let's go'.

"He's going with this really quickly, are you sure you want to go?" I asked Claire, who had taken a step forward. She looked back at me for only a second.

"He is the man that is going to be my true love. And you and Lucian took it really quickly too, just one day. Anyway you're love is already sealed. You know that I'm tough enough to fend him off if I need to." So, we began to follow him through crowds of people, and up a long staircase. Then to a room, that needed a key to open, not very high-tech. Easy to break in and out of, you know just in case it turns out that he's murderer. Not that Claire's man is a murderer. He locked the door behind him after letting us in. It was a normal looking hotel room, nothing really creepy or surprising; it disappointed me a little bit actually. It was clean, except for some dirty clothes piled next to the bed.

"Home sweet home." Adam said, "While you're here, make yourself at home." He kicked his shoes off, and laid on the bed, his fingers interlaced behind his head. "There's some soda in the mini fridge." We got out some Pepsi and sat cross legged on the bed looking at him. "So, how old are you?" He eyed Claire, with a huge grin, his eyes lighted up.

"Not legal." Was her only answer, Adam laughed. "I'm not old enough to drive, but old enough to have a Facebook account." Claire smiled.

"What's Facebook?" Adam asked, both Claire and I laughed. Adam kept a straight face. "No, really, what's Facebook?"

"Google it," I said laughing harder. Adam sat there, biting his lip, he was confused, we could tell. "Bing? Yahoo? Wiki?" He shook his head. It really wasn't funny anymore. "Well, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, there's something different every night that the hotel puts on. Tonight is bingo, not the most fun thing they've had, but the prizes are always great." Adam started. There was a loud THUD! We all jumped and turned to the bathroom.

"Hey, get your elbow out of my ribs! Why are we in the bathroom?" It was Charles yelling. Nico was here. Of course Nico would who up in the bathroom. They both tumbled out of the bathroom, and stood up quickly. Charles marched out to Claire. "Why are you here? In a bed, with a guy?" It was like that. "You could have gotten hurt! Don't you get it! You are going t get hurt! Zeus is going to kill us! This is so bad! Haley, Shame on you! Hey, whoever you are, you're coming with me outside!"

"What are you going to do? Claire asked quietly, she was scared.

"I'm going to put the fear of the gods into him." Charles said, Adam got up, fearless, and they went down with them to fight. Claire and I went to the window to watch the fight, they appeared from outside the door, and Adam was swung against the wall.

"What do you think of him?" I asked Claire, but she was pressed against the glass.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to me, her eyes wide. "He's going to be mine. He's funny, and the flirting kind of ehh, but he's nice. He will be mine. You know that right?" I smiled, nodding. "His hair's perfect. So easy looking, just-got-out of you bet, but still so hot! And his eyes, oh his eyes." She put her hands on my shoulders, gripping them until they hurt. "Those eyes are so deep and beautiful." She sighed and went back to the glass. She was smiling so wide, I liked seeing her excited. "I wonder why he thinks it's funny to act dumb. I'm side enough to know that he's not dumb. I'm wise enough to know that he will be mine eventually. Whoa!" She looked like she was going to puke. "I'm dizzy." We looked out the window. Nico and Adam had Charles upside down.

"Hey, I apologize on Nico's behalf right now. He just likes to fight." Charles was now back on his feet and fighting back. I began to watch how none of the boys were backing down. I knew Claire wouldn't back down from getting Adam. Clare went to the bed, and fell back on it sighing. I had to help get them together and alone. It's one thing to get someone together, it's another to get them happily together. "So, are you going to listen to Charles or your heart?" Claire didn't answer because all the boys came in to the door, breathing hard.

"He's sweaty," Claire whispered to me, "It's so sexy. He's hot." I smiled a little hit. It was cute, watching her swoon over a guy. Nico and Charles exchanged high-fives. Adam was glaring at all of us, and Claire stood up, and Adam collapsed on the bed and moaned. Claire, and Charles were starring at each other, they both looked like they were in a day dream. I thought they weren't breathing and would pass out right there, and then their faces went pale. "Why not?" Claire asked, we all looked at her, she was blushing.

"If he's hurting as much as I am, then I wasn't to keep it that way." Charles said, he was already regaining all of this strength. "He can help himself; he's not a little kid." Adam laughed, nodding slightly.

"I hope you're hurting as much as I am. I can help myself, and I'll show you how. Come with me to the dining hall." Adam said. Charles shrugged and they left the room again. We all looked at each other confused.

"Sorry I got blood on his caramel." Nico laughed, he was wrapping his bloody knuckles in a clothe. He was being sarcastic and Claire didn't like it. I thought she was going to attack him right there. Her face changed into a calmer look and she smiled.

"It's caramel." Claire said, "It's caramel." She said pronouncing the 'a' as a short 'a'. "Everybody knows that. Haley aren't I right?" She had her hands on her hips, and eye brows rose.

"Actually." I said laughing. "I say caramel." I pronounced the second 'a' as a long 'a'. I didn't really say it like that, I never had. I agreed with Nico, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I also didn't want it to be two against one, and have the opposite side of the wisest one in the room. "And clearly, I'm right. Caramel(Nico's) and caramel(Clair's) are both wrong. "His hair is caramel" I said using mine.

"What is wrong with you people? Everybody says caramel." Claire said. "It's like milk, there's only one way to say it! It's not mulk, or malk, it's milk. Don't start that argument with me either. We all know I'm the wisest, and I say it's caramel." We all were quiet, none of us, even Claire, weren't excepting to have that speech. We all started to crack up. We were having the dumbest argument to have in the middle of the serious situation. "His hair's the same color no matter what. The color of perfect. It's weird that he acted like he didn't know what the internet was though, that really wasn't funny." A look of shock went across Nico's face. His hand went up and he face palmed and mumbled. "What? He's not dumb."

"I know where we are." Nico said. "And it isn't good. We have to get out of here, now, today." His voice was stern. Claire and I laughed at him. "No, really, I'd leave myself, but Brian and Lucian would kill themselves and me if I left you somewhere and didn't come back. We need to make sure that Charles doesn't eat anything. Adam already has, so he's lost. Oh, Hades, you two drank that soda!" He was nervous. "This is bad, good because it's harder to find us, but bad. We need to get out of her somehow. No wonder you two are so giggly, you guys are drunk." We wanted to protest, but we just laughed. "You don't believe me, but it's true.

"This guy showed me how to live today." Charles declared, swaging in with Adam coming up behind. Nico pointed at them with raised eye brows. We shrugged. "We got some streak fries then everything got really funny. How long are we going to be here? I like it here! Let's get more!" He picked up the phone to order room service.

"No!" Nico raised his voice, but it was too late. We all laughed at Nico, who was the only apparently not 'drunk' one in the room. Soon, French fries were in our room in baskets with more soda. Nico eventually fell into eating it. The room was filled with sparkling smoke which made us laugh, dance and sing, and then eventually made all of us sleep.

**AN: Hey everybody, this is a long chapter! I worked a lot on it, so review if you like it! **


	10. Chapter 10

Lucian's POV:

The world was suddenly silent. Everything was still black, but I didn't feel the urge to puke or felt like I was upside down. I felt soft sheets under my fingers; and a silky smooth fabric over my bare legs and naked chest and stomach. I clenched my fists, feeling sore all over, my mouth was dry, but I didn't want to move. Everything smelled clean, there was a soft scent of flowers, and I heard an owl 'hoo' in the background. I opened my eyes finally, and sat up feeling cold. I realized I was only wearing my gray boxers, and felt like I should cover everything up. I looked around the dull room, everything was a solid white. The sheets and bed frame were the decorations, even the floor, wall and ceiling. I saw white clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner. I pulled on the white sweat pants and V-neck tee shirt. It smelled clean, and felt soft and warm against my skin like it had just gotten out of the dry cleaner. I went to the window now, it was night. The moon was nearly full and shone on the little that I could see. There was a flower garden with a stream running through it; my eyes followed the stream until it hit a forest. I knew that was my way out to see Haley. I made my way to the door, listening for any noise on the other side. There was silence, so I turned the handle and peered out the door. The hallway was empty, only overly bright lights shone reflecting on the floor. The pattern of blinding white continued in the hallway. I sneaked down the hallway, as silently as I took, glad that I was barefoot on the cold tile floor. When I turned the corner there was an open door, I pressed myself against the wall, and scooted along until I was at the door. I peeked my head in; it was a long skinny room. I smiled with content, weapons lined the walls, and I flung myself into the room. I silently closed the door, and locked it just in case. I found a belt able to hold knifes all around it. I also strapped a throwing axe to my thigh, and then finished off my protection with a sword strapped to my back. I found a bag that I could hang on my back too. I found a long boy and arrows for Haley when I find her and zipped it up. I tied a rope to the frame of a window and lowered myself down two stories to the ground. I made my way through the flower gardens, which only made my heartache for Haley. I slipped into the woods, and as silent as a fox creped my way through the pathless land, making my own trail for myself. I shivered in the cold night, wishing that I had a coat to keep my warm.

"Well, my son." Hermes said behind me, I whirled around, stubbing my toe on a sharp rock. I covered up wanting to cry in pain with a cough. Stubbing your toe had to be one of the worst kind of pain a human or half-human could go through. It seemed even worse than the time I had a training accident and got stabbed in the side with a sword. "It's not every day I find one of my children is wondering through the woods."

"Yeah, I'm on a pizza delivery and got a little lost. Can you tell me where the party house is located?" I asked the god laughing silently. His phone rang; even this dad of mine had so many business calls. He glanced at it then declined the call. "So, what are you doing here? Am I in some major trouble, going to die or something like that?"

"No. Lucian, you're not." Hermes laughed as if he'd had to do it recently. The phone rang again. He ignored it this time. "Why? Do you feel guilty about something?" I shook my head, it brought a smile to my face, and If liked feeling smiling again. "Listen now; there are rumors about some special love story with you and the daughter of Hades. Aphrodite got involved so I came to make sure my tough prankster isn't love struck. Where's the girl anyway? Did you ditch her somewhere?"

"No Dad," I grumbled. "I would never do that to Haley! I don't know where she is. I was dumbed here by her brother. I always knew that he didn't like me, but to just drop me off here. I usually don't care where I am as long as I'm alive, but right now, all I want to do is to be with Haley." I was hoping that the sadness was clear in my voice.

"You can be with her," Hermes said. His phone rang again, he picked it up. "I told you the end of the world is not going to be 2012, that was a rumor spread by the Titians, poor Mayans. Anyway I have to go; I'm teaching my son about love. No, I'm not letting Aphrodite ruin his brain. Bye." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his jeans. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, you can be with her. The shoes that she has, they're tied to you because you are a son of Hermes. Wish for her, and she will come to you, at least if she's wearing them." I just started at him. "What?"

"I'm sick of people saying that we're tied together." I said fiddling with the hilt of one of my daggers. "If we're so tied together than where's the freedom? I like knowing she's mine, but I hate being edged on from all you guys. Most parents would kill me if I went out with their daughter, but no, I'm half god. So, everything's A-Okay because the gods tied us together before we can even drive."

"Kid, don't blame the gods. Your brother Brian gave her the shoes." Hermes said. "Take it or leave it. We gave you a gift of a life devoted to you. Be grateful or we'll take her away." His body shimmered, and faded away. I've been wishing for her, and they wouldn't take her away really. Right? The gods don't kidnap do they? I sat up against a tree, and took a deep sigh, a clearing let me look up at the stars. I waited for a shooting star, so I could make a wish and to be sure one day it would become true. I looked down at my bare feet; my toe was bleeding and my feet were dirty. I wished for shoes, but then put them off my mind, and only wished for Haley.

Claire's POV:

_Thud! Thud! Thud! _We all bolted up form where we were sleeping. The first thing I saw was Adam, across from me; his caramel hair was still perfect. We all turned at once looking where the noise was coming from. Haley's winged shoes rose, and seemed to turn to us, then hit the wall again. "Are we in room thirteen?" Haley asked.

"No! But what's going on? I've seen some really weird things, but flying shoes?" Adam said. "Okay. This had to be a prank. Get some shoes." He was the only one that was really freaking out. We all went over to the shoes, carefully as if it was a dangerous animal. The pair of shoes leaped into the air again, and attacked Charles, hitting him in the chest. They humped again, and went up on the ceiling as if to say._ Ha, you can't get me. _"Haley, what the hack is wrong with your shoes? The gods never give me gifts like that." I wondered who his godly parent was, one of the nicer gods if he had been given a gift by whoever it was. The shoes fell again, nearly hitting Nico. They hit the wall, as if they were trying to get out.

"Hey, get my shoes! They were a gift from my history teacher! Um, I mean Brian!" Haley said, Nico dove for the shoes, but they darted off to the other side of the room. Nico went to jump for it again, but with Charles's boy ego, he pushed Nico aside and went to get them himself. The flying converse went higher, so Charles jumped on the bed, and seemed to have a stare down with the laces. The de3ad silence was bothering me. _Charles, Charles stop_. I tried to reach his mind. _Charles you'll hurt yourself_. I felt him plug into my words and he answered. _No I won't! I can heal myself if I do anyway. And I owe her; I nearly tried to chop her brother's head off._ I wanted to slap him.

"Don't worry Haley! I'll be your hero! Super Charles to the rescue!" Charles flexed his muscles, but then the shoes began to play their tricks again, Charles's fast reflexes followed the shoes, reaching for them. He seemed to fly too, like a real super hero. He began to look like he was trying to swim through the air, his skinny body fit through the window. The next thing that we all knew, he was falling. I screamed, and waited for the impact myself. Then everything when black; I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. If I wasn't, then I knew that I was dying. Something caught me, I could feel that, a strong steady arm, and I felt a warm chest on the side of my face, and focused on the beat of the heart to keep me alive. It began to feel peaceful. It began to speed up and became rapid, whoever it was, they were nervous.

_Claire, listen to me. Claire it's me_. Charles voice was a soft whisper in my head. I was confused, and seemed to forget how to answer for a few moments, but then did, my voice was quiet as well, and I tried to hold on to every breath. _Charles I freakin' told you to be careful_. I wanted to make him laugh, keeping us happy as we started to die. His voice came again. _Claire take my last breath from me, please. I want you to. You need to live; you and Adam should be together_. I resisted the urge to let myself breathe again. He was handing over his life, but finally he forced his life to me, not letting me protect me from it. I could feel tearing rolling down my face, but I couldn't move to wipe them. I felt myself take a breath in, sucking in with all I had. It hurt my chest and throat. I heard someone say, 'get us out of here.' I woke up a few seconds later, and squirmed out of the arms I was in. I fell on my stomach, pushing myself up and ran, only then realizing that I was in the junkyard. I ran and hide in the woods, hoping that no one would find me. I hid myself, hugging my knees, my forehead on my ripped jeans, letting the tears fall. I finally looked through the tears smudging my vision to the point I had to focus to tell the dirt form the muddy stream next to me. I had probably been there about thirty minutes since Charles died, giving me his breath, letting me live. The tears continued to fall; I whipped my cheek with my sleeve, soaking the cloth. I thought about bringing him back, having even a quarter life, it could work, it has to work. I could have him back, we could be together again, and I knew it couldn't be true though. I tried to stay strong, but it hit me like a truck when I let it sink in that Charles was gone for good and never coming back. I couldn't stop the tears form falling, and every sharp intake of breath hurt, like I had stolen his life. Like I had killed him. I heard footsteps behind me slow and the twigs snapping under shoes. I got up hastily and did my best to brush the tears out of my red, puffy eyes. I looked up and saw Adam looking back with concerned filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked gently with an understanding tone of voice. He put his hand on my arm. Then my emotions decided that I wasn't I was done crying yet 'cause my eyes began to fill up again. His face became blurry, but his lips went into a frown. He wrapped his arms tight around me, but it wasn't enough, I wanted to dissolve into him. I felt his soft shirt on my cheek, felt the way his chest rose and fell smoothly. He smelled sweet and like home. He pulled back; it felt like a part of me left with him. He lifted my chin so I would look at him, but I was having trouble looking him directly in the eyes. "Hey, everything's going to be okay." My eyes now looking easily into his. He'd never lie to me. His eyes were full of confidence, like he really did think everything is going to be okay. His eyes danced across my face, until I forced a weak smile. He then pulled me close, so our faced were inches apart; he only had to bend down slightly for our lips to perfectly be able to be together. His thumb slowly, carefully traced my bottom lip, to my jaw line and then came to rest so his hand was cupping the back of my head. He pulled my face up to his, swiftly as the love connected into one circuit, lancing together for one purpose, one life, and one love. Time stopped. The water became still. The wind died down and everything was calm; everything was perfect. The world melted away. Charles had never died, there were no monsters, and no curse would always be over my head, the way I had always wanted things. Everything was just…right for once. We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "Come on, let's get you home." He said with a slight smile on his beautiful lips. His fingers laced with mine, perfectly fitting into each other as we walked back in the moonlight to the junkyard.

I laid my head on his arm as we walked in silence, both of our hearts content. We reached the ear and I told him he could sleep in the guest bedroom, but he began walking me to my room right. I was amazing at how fast all of this happened. Just one day. "Thanks for being here for me." I said. He stroked my cheek before leaving his hand on my face; he focused on my eyes, with his deep blue, now nearly gray. They were tired, from practically being up all night, but there was still a flicker of satisfaction. A spark of contentment as he smiled down at me. He had been waiting for this moment, probably from when we first met. I have him one hug goodnight with warmth.

"I'll always be here. I'll never leave you." He promised, and then kissed my forehead, opening my door he lightly encouraged me in. The door closed and I would barely hear his whisper. It sounded like he said sweet dreams, or it could have been cream cheese, but I went with the first one and kept it at that. I seemed to dance to my bed, as my heart leaped with hoy. I'd never felt so good in my life.

Lucian's POV:

I converted all of my concentration and energy to Haley and those shoes. My head began to hurt and I wasn't sure how to react to my hands beginning to shake. It wasn't working, but why would Hermes give me false advice? Unless I wasn't' grateful enough to have her, and they really did take her away somewhere. I didn't get it, why the gods put us together, even though we may be a million miles away right now. She wasn't wearing the hoes, and no pair of shoes were coming flying at me. I stood up and swore. I wanted to scream and yell out, but who knew how many monsters could be lurking though the woods, just waiting for fresh meat. I began to shake with anger, and finally released all my anger out on a tree, slashing it. I heard a cry and it dissolved into dust. "Oh no, a nymph." Before I could even draw another dagger, I was surrounded by the spirits of the forest, all ready to attack, for accidently attacking them first. "Okay ladies, listen I know that I just sort of killed your friend, but how bad is it really?" I was surrounded by them now. I was holding back from spinning around. I looked over my shoulder wishing my back wasn't to any of them. "She'll grow back; the doors of death aren't shut. She could be back any second now." They were letting out shirks, and yells. They began to start to enclose me. Their dark lips spread, baring sharp teeth. One stepped closer to me, probably just now making herself the leader, because no one seemed to get behind her. She seemed to float when she walked, beautiful and deadly.

"Well little boy." The nymph frowned her nails were green and sharp, probably able to scratch me to death. She began to circle me. "You should have thought about that earlier." She leaped at me lke a cat, just lifting my sword brought it through her chest. Some leader, but with three of four more jumped on. The action was a blur, I had one going for my neck. I got another knife out and slashed.

"Chill your pants!" I yelled, I didn't want to kill anyone else, even a creature. I ran, breaking through a small gap. My thin shirt ripped and I turned my dagger sliced clean through the arm of one of them. The trees moved, blocking my way. "What? I recycle." I yelled hoping that it would help. I put my knives away, drawing my sword; I lunged forward, stabbing one in the stomach. "Sorry." I turned and ran, dodging moving nature. The world was alive and I jumped and ducked form branches and roots. Somehow I made my way through, at the edge of the woods, all the trees drew back, like they were scared. I saw a huge pile of armor and weapons, burned and rusted like they had been there for centuries. I looked at the forest, but them decided to take my chances with the junkyard. I was hoping it was the junkyard of the gods so Haley would be there. I walked until I found a break in the piles and went in. I was tired again, so I took off my ripped shirt and laid it on the ground for a pillow. I closed my eyes, my sword in one hand, only a few seconds past before I slept deeply.

Claire's POV:

I woke up, hugging one of my pillows, I was in my own bed, and had slept in from sweet dreams. Adam had given me some really nice dreams. I hadn't remembered being this happy in a long time. I thought about Charles though, and sadness overwhelmed me again. I buried my face in the pillow and cried silently to myself. Soon I knew I needed a hug from Adam. I made my was to the full length mirror, my hair was luckily not too bed head, and my eyes weren't red, so I made my way to the guest room. Adam wasn't there; I was a little disappointed because I wanted to kiss him good morning to wake him up. I went down to our living and kitchen area. I found everyone there around the table enjoying pancakes, and a seat was open for me. "Good morning beautiful." Adam said, pulling the seat open for me.

"Good morning handsome." I replied. I sat down and began eating. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Well, we're going to head over to the Underworld again." Nico said. "We still need to complete our quest. We, Haley and I, were thinking that maybe you and Adam could make good team players." He seemed to hold himself to a higher importance now, like he was the leader. He was the oldest, but he wasn't above me. "With your smarts, Adam's strength, my overall skill and Haley's…." He paused, but then moved on. "Anyway, we have greatness together."

"And when we find Lucian, we'll be even greater." Haley said. "That is going to happen, we are finding Lucian first. Death can wait a day or two." Her and Nico had a stare down. I could see their dark eyes become darker, and fiercer every second. "That dog and helmet are going to be fine. Lucian, thanks to you might not be, thanks so much to you big brother." Brother, I missed Charles, I could feel tears come up into my eyes, but I brushed them away, "Lucian is probably dead because of you, so if he's fine, you're coming to help me find him."

"We don't have time to do that." Nico said. "He's fine. I'm sure he's fine, if he was dead, you would know it. You two little lovers probably won't be together long. You're young, and don't know what you're doing. Let's just get on with the quest and then we can deal with your boyfriend problem." Both Nico and Haley stood up, nearly knocking their chairs over, like something was up. I was hoping that they would be able to control themselves. I wasn't sure if Nico would hi a girl or not, and with her being his sister. I knew that Haley would hit him for Lucian; I knew that I wanted to hit Charles when he wouldn't help Adam. "Now, Adam, I need weapons, come on."

Nico's POV:

Adam and I careful examined every weapon, picking our weapons out carefully. "Sometimes that girl is impossible. I mean, we have things to do, you can't let love get in the way." Adam was silent as if he was thinking hard about it. I might have insulted him as well, him being with Claire.

"Well, you can't live if you don't love." That's all Adam said, we continued in silence. I stood there, just feeling the hilt of a strong sturdy sword. I thought about how Haley had hardly had any training. I knew it would be safer if Lucian was around. I mean safety in numbers right? I also knew that if he had laid down his life for her. "So, for as long as Haley doesn't have Lucian, she won't fight for her life. And something tells me, that you'd be screwed if anything happens to her. I sighed, he was right.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm not her babysitter." I said. "But, I don't think you know that much about Haley and her love."

"We'll, I have Claire of course, and I'm in love with her. I'm in love with everything about her. I'm in love with her laugh, her smile. I like the way she likes to take the lead in situations too; how she knows that she's the boss."

"Okay, thanks, I get it." I said. "She's pretty much amazing. I'm more of a solo kind of guy though. You're going to lose everyone you love so, don't love and you'll never lose anything of worth."

Haley's POV:

Claire said that there was another, intruder in the junkyard, and that she was going to go get Adam and Nico incase. She said that we were just going to find them and see what they wanted before doing anything to hurt them. She also gave me an owl as well to help protect me and be a friend. The owl was at my feet, hopping around. It had large yellow eyes, and cream tan feathers. The heart shaped face told me that it was some kind of barn owl. The razor sharp beak which I learned a little too late when it but the toe of my shoe was a built in weapon that I was glad it had. Nico and Adam were soon outside with hidden weapons all around their body. Claire had her whip out, but that was all, as if she knew the person wasn't very threatening. Claire said something in Greek to my owl and it flew off. "The owl is going to follow you from now on, and is going to find him right now."

"How do you know it's a him?" I asked. Claire just shrugged, and motioned for us to follow her, who ever the person was, was either unarmed or a little kid. We all stopped an listened, this time I could hear footsteps, and they were probably at a light jog. I knew owls weren't attacking him because he didn't seem to be afraid or running quickly. A young man came into view; he was shirtless, with a smooth, but scratched chest and muscles. "LuLu!" I yelled, I dropped my sword and ran over to him, whose arms were stretched out wide. I ended up hitting him so hard; he fell on his back, me on top of him. I kissed him, giving him all of my love.

"Haley," he was laughing. "I thought I'd never see you again." He gave me a long hug on the ground, I felt his warmth rush through my body. We both didn't care that everyone was watching, and laughed and kissed like no one was there. "The shoes, Hermes told me that they would come to me. I didn't get the shoes or you, so I have thought something had happened." He looked worried. "I thought that you could have been kidnapped or-"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I said annoyed he wanted to talk. I kissed him, eyes closed in beautiful harmony.

**AN: Hey, everybody. I'm sorry that it took me so long with writing this. I had it written I just never got a lot of time to type it. But I hope you like it! Review if you have anything you think I could work on or anything that you like a lot. And the next chapter will be posted probably on November 16****th****. Love all of you, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. (And I am aware that the way Charles died was really dumb on his part.) **


	11. Chapter 11

Lucian and I made our way back to the guest room. The hallway echoed with our giggling, skipping and finally a door closing. He put his arms around me, kissing me while spinning around the room. We finally fell back on the bed, laughing while he was on me, kissing me. He rested on his elbows, smiling down at me. "I've missed you so much."

"Lulu, I missed you more." I whispered. I kissed his chin, there was some blond fuzz. I played with his hair in my fingers. He smiled at me, kidding the tip of my nose. "I wish we were at camp. We could have fun there; instead we're stuck in this quest."

"I know what you mean; I miss just relaxing and that night at the beach." He rolled off of my, our hands laced together. "I've missed just being able to be with you, alone, without Nico there." He turned to look at me. "You know we'll always be together. We're apart of each other."

"I know the gods promised us." I said, and turned to him. For a second his face was sad and scared, but then turned back to his normal, cheerful self. I brushed it off thinking maybe a memory of some kind came back to him. He moved closer.

"That's right; the gods promised we'd e together forever." He said and kissed my forehead. Something was wrong, I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I had a feeling that it involved something wrong with me. "I promise once this quest if over and its summer, we'll be together at camp again. WE can have long walks together, play volleyball, and sing at the campfire." He made me wish for that camp more and more. "Soon, the quest will be complete."

"How? It's been almost a week and we have no leads, we've gotten nowhere." I said. "This is going to take forever."

"We will finish it, I promise it will be soon. We'll find everything that you are looking for, save the world. Then we will go back to camp and be the cutest couple there." I laughed slightly, still a little worried if he's thoughts were against me. "Come on, let's go and see if everyone else is ready to set out." We made our way out to the living area. When we got there everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at us. "Yes, we are still virgin." Lucian said so naturally and sat down at the table.

"Thank you for not screwing my sister." Nico said. "We're talking about what we are going to do next for the quest. Basically we are going back to the original plan; going to Annabeth. We are thinking that all of us together will get her to tell us, plus with Claire being her sister, she will probably tell us everything we need to hear. Also give us everything that we need."

"It's a nice theory, but can you find her again?" I asked. Nico nodded, probably mad that I was questioning his so called knowledge and power. "Well, tell me, can you get all of us there, or do you need my help?"

"I can do it on my own." Nico said, he was mad, but I was enjoying edging him on. "I can and I will. And please don't mess anything up. Now everyone, get as many weapons as you want and then meet me back here soon." We all went our different ways leaving Lucian and I alone at the table. I was no good with most weapons, and Lucian had gotten me a good bow and some arrows, and Lucian already had everything that he needed. All he needed was me.

"So, is Nico in a bad mood because I'm here or what?" Lucian asked, I thought about it for a second wanting the real answer.

"Some of it, but I think that it's more because his sister died here at his junkyard, just cut him some slack." I said. "Anyway, both of you should man up and stop fighting why don't you like him anyway?" A smile came to his face. "Alright, did you two break up after being a couple or something? Your smiling is sort of scaring me a bit, but can you tell me where you met?"

"We've met each other a few times in the past," Lucian said as if he was sucked into a memory. I smiled at his day dreaming face. If the memory seemed so goo why did they hate each other? Soon we were all in the living room, all armored up and with as many weapons as we could hold. Nico now took the lead again.

"Okay. Everyone hold hands so I don't lose anyone." Nico shot a dirty look at Lucian. "And don't let go. We'll probably end up in a bathroom; it depends on where she is." We all listened to him, and soon all of us were in the shadow world again. I worked hard to resist the urge to let go and bring Lucian and I to camp. The travel was easy and I didn't feel sick or too dizzy when I got to the other side. "You can open your eyes." We all looked around to see a small room. It was simple with white furniture, walls and floor.

"I've been here before." Lucian groaned, his head went on my shoulder. I laughed, and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, and I saved your sorry butt." Annabeth was laying on the bed, reading a book in Greek. "Honestly Nico, why won't you leave me alone? Don't you have another girl that you can stalk?" she set down her book. "Leave unless this is a surprise party of sorts with only you being the one that I really know." Nico smiled.

"Well, wise one, you should know that if you don't help us, then everything will keep going downhill." Nico said.

"Where are we?" Lucian demanded. "And you didn't save me, I just woke up here, that doesn't mean that you saved me. And I left because no one was there." Lucian said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, clearly you missed me, because you came back." Annabeth said. "And Nico, I just don't know why you think I could or would do whatever you are accusing me of. I'm not going to just hand away my baseball cap without a cause. What do you need it for?" Nico crossed his arms, and then just stared down at her. "I'll give it to you if you tell me.

"I'm letting a hellhound track the smell on it," Nico said, to find out were that hat has been because I believe that your hat was used in probably one of the worst crimes to hit the Underworld. I think someone had your hat."

"I keep my hat with me." Annabeth said. "I highly doubt that anyone had my hat. When was the crime? Ask anyone I was here or at school. But if you promise to return the hat and let me design your cabin you can borrow it."

"Design the cabin, no. I'm not having any Athena things in my, sorry Haley, our cabin. I will return the cap after a few days." Nico said. "But we do need it, anyway, how do we know you aren't lying?" Annabeth's eyes turned to Claire.

"I wouldn't lie to my sister. She's wise enough to know if I'm lying or not." Annabeth said, she easily made her way to the closet door as if annoyed. She took a second to look back at us as if there was something dangerous was in her closet, but then opened it up to just white dresses and a suitcase. She unzipped the suit case and took out a faded Yankee's ball cap. She handed it to Claire, as if it was a delicate ancient artifact. "Don't lose it, as I remember, you're family has a tendency to lose head wear. She smirked at Nico and I. Nico scowled, my guess was that he was hated by all.

"Is there any where I can call a hellhound up safely?" Nico asked. "I mean a large one?"

"There's a woods outside, go on, I want to finish my book." Annabeth said. "There's a stair case that leads directly outside to your left." We all made a way for her door. "You don't have to climb out the window Lucian." She looked at Nico and her voice became smooth. "Nico, please take care of your sister." Nico nodded and put his arm around me, half dragging me out of the room. He let go of me once the door shut.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered, and then it was silent until we got outside. There was a buzz of bees flying around different color of flowers. The secret was sweet and made me want to stay. I looked over to Claire whose eyes were closed and was smiling, she had Adam's arm. "This place attracts girls. The smell will put them in a sort of trance," he was telling Adam and Lucian but I was day dreaming. "So, if you want to screw them, do it now, they'll do anything you want." However soon we were out of the garden and in the woods far enough to where the scent was just a dream. "Well, this place is better than in the garden." He smiled, "A two sorry dog digging up magic love pattern flowers. Well, Haley listen, we are having another lesson on calling your hellhound. Now the first thing is-"

"Wait, I have a hellhound?" I interrupted, Nico nodded. "So do I have it just because I'm a daughter of Hades?"

"Yes, now you're hellhound is really just a big dog from the Underworld, a Rottweiler usually. He can be your best friend, or your worst enemy. The dog is transporting and will protect you with his life if he likes you. If he doesn't like you, then he could eat you, or just leave you for the rest of your life. Now all you have to do is think and whistle. It's easy."

"I can't whistle," I said, I blew out air, with no sound but Claire laughing. "So, am I just out of luck?" Nico shrugged then whistled, and a large probably close to twenty foot dog galloped up to us, then sat in front of Nico, tail thumping on the ground. "Cool story bro. Now let's see, here doggy! Come here!" Nico's dog sniffed me, nearly knocking me over.

"Haley what are you doing?" Nico asked, "You're hellhound most likely won't come to you if you just-" But sure enough, according to my wish, a bark came. It was a giant dog, smaller than Nico's probably about seven foot tall. It looked more like a pit bull than a Rottweiler. Its mouth was open baring pearly teeth and a dark tongue dripping with slobber. He was running ears back and wide eyes. The one thing that I didn't understand was a missing leg, the front left one. The dog tried to stop, but slid into a tree, and yelped. It limped over to me, and then licked me with its rough tongue.

"Good boy, good dog." I laughed scratching the dogs head, it barked with pleasure. "Mine's a cripple."

"Haley we're not going to use your dog for travel, I'm not sure if it's safe." Nico said. "I mean, if you want to, you can really try, tell him to follow Bone's here." He patted his dog, and then motioned for Claire to let Bones sniff the hat. Bones barked, showing he got the scent. Nico climbed on the large dog, with his hand out to me. I rejected it, and went to my dog. "That thing won't be able to hold you, it can barely hold itself." I looked at my hellhound again, who gave me a let's show him look. The dog laid down so I climbed on, holding onto the scruff of his neck. I have to say it wasn't the most graceful thing when he stood up, but I smirked at Nico who had everyone on Bone's back.

"Come one Bug, let's follow them and prove them wrong." I told my dog. Nico gave me a puzzled look. "I'm naming him Bug." Nico shrugged and said something in Greek, which sent his god bounding away. "Come on Bug!" For the first few steps, I hugged his neck terrified we were going to fall and I'd be crushed by the probably two ton dog, but then we were in the shadow world again. We flew then and there was nothing holding us back. Nico was right; the hellhound was probably going to become my best friend. We were only there for a few seconds before we were in the real world again. My dog was on the ground and I was next to it, on my face. I looked up to see the Ares cabin back at camp. Nico's dog was still barking and following the scent. Bug scrambled up and followed Bones all the way to the dining hall. Bug was on the tables licking food and plates. Bones was barking and growling his paw on someone's chest. We reached Bones to see Mr. D under the weight of his dog.

"Get your blasted mutt off of me!" Mr. D yelled, Nico did, as campers yelled and laughed and scrambled around confused. "You made me spill my diet coke. Now campers, go to the campfire a little early now." Everybody left in a hurry. "Nico, what was that about?"

"You tell me!" Nico said, his dog disappeared completely, as if it knew that he was done with his job. "What have you been up to lately?" Nico's voice was harsh. Mr. D poured himself a drink of diet coke again. He was calm. "Mr. D answer my questions." Mr. D sipped his drink.

"I've been here watching you kids." Mr. D said, "But what are you accusing me of?" I haven't done anything."

"Yeah, I don't think that he did it. He wouldn't go it either," Lucian said. "Just haying, I don't think that it's possible for him to." Nico still didn't seem like he'd given up. "Nico don't argue with a god."

"Some god! He's a babysitter!" Nico bellowed. "A babysitter and a thief. You better return what you stole by tonight."

"I didn't steal anything. Nico, listen to me, calm down before an accident happens." Mr. D said, it only angered Nico more. I couldn't look at his face without being afraid. His face looked more like Hades now, cold and hopeless with anger. I slowly inched away as Nico's hand went around his sword, why was he so mad? Bug joined next to me, teeth bearing growling at Nico. Nico wasn't fazed by him, was he going to try to fight a god?

"Nico! Stop!" I yelled, he jumped as if shocked and looked at me. His face was hard. "Please, I don't think that he did it. Just calm down, it's okay, he didn't do it. Nico, Lucian's right." He didn't say anyting and glared.

"Haley, you just don't understand," He raised his voice. Why? "Claire, Adam, you two don't know him, but the trail ends here, do you agree with me?" They slowly nodded, if they were scared to get into the argument.

"Nico's right, we can't trust him." Adam said. "We don't know him, even if you guys do, people can lie."

"He didn't do anything!" Lucian said. "I know him better than that he wouldn't do it." I thought Nico was going to kill us. I was scared and I knew Bug could tell. "Mr. D, I'm sorry, you don't have to do this. You can leave if you want." Mr. D shrugged as if to say he couldn't care less either say.

"Kids, just go cool off in your cabins, Claire you're daughter of Athena, I can tell, so they will welcome you there. Adam, you can go to the Hermes cabin with Lucian. Everybody cool down, we'll talk tomorrow. Go to bed, don't make me angry please." Nico and I went back to the cabin. My dog followed with a thump with every limp. I was scared he still had his hand gripping tightly around the hilt of his sword, and a hard look on his face. It was silent and the nervousness mad me tremble. I felt hot as I walked, but Nico opened the door for me. I sat on my bunk, and fiddled with one of the statues that was left on my pillow.

"Haley, I'm sorry." He sat next to me, I handed him the little Apollo.

"It's okay; we all get mad at times." I answered, watching the glint from the mettle on his slim face. I studied it to see if he looked at all guilty. I finally stopped and just looked at his face, his brown eyes observing everything, taking in every little detail. I saw the way his lips curved into a frown and his pale face shadowed under a hood. He was skinny and pale, if I didn't know him; I would have assumed he was sick. I wanted to reach out and brush his greasy hair away, but I was afraid to touch him, as if anything would set off a deadly trigger in him. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't need to talk. I'm not a talker, I'm a fighter, it gets the job done quicker." He said, leaning forward, rubbing his temples. I wish he would talk to show he trusts me. I wish he would really think of me as a sister. "I promised Annabeth that I'd take care of you. I'm not loosing you. I think I might lose you on this quest though, because you are untrained. This will make you stronger, but Lucian's in the way." Nico said gently and calmly. He actually felt like a big brother at that point. I put my head on his shoulder; he straightened up a little more, making me more comfortable. I wanted to feel warmth from him, but he was all chill to the bone and rock solid. It was hard thinking of him as a child, as the little kid from his old journal. "As long as you're not focused, this will never be done. Death will cease and the world will end, Mr. D is a dead end, I can see that now."

"Never say never." I said. "We'll get this done sooner or later won't we?" He stood up and looked at me, "What's wrong Nico?"

"I promised Hades it would be done in a weed form tomorrow." He whispered, as if he thought that someone would hear us talking. "The helmet is an exchange for Bianca back, and the dog is an exchange for your life."

AN: Hey, people, I might not be able to update for awhile, but I hope you like this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucian's POV**:

Adam and I made our way to the Hermes cabin for the night. This had been my home before, and now I'm welcoming a complete stranger in with me as a brother. As we walked side by side it was a little awkward not knowing what to say. We tried not to make eye contact and I looked straight forward to where I was going. He turned his head to looking around at everything. I remembered he wasn't from this time and felt bad for him. I actually started wishing that soon he'd find a fancier place so he'd see what the 21st century is really like. We got to the cabin and I swung the door open for him. As I stepped in, my brothers and sisters turned and looked at each other. They smiled and gave me an evil eye.

"Hey LuLu," Mark, one of my friends, said in a teasing voice. He'd probably never let that down. "Where have you been brother? Who's this fresh meat?" Adam gave me a look; I shook my head telling him to ignore it.

"This is Adam; he might be staying with us for a while. Don't steal anything from him, he's with me." I said. "I can get Nico to bring that dog back to hurt you." In my head I was hoping that they'd back off and give Adam some space while he was here. "Ask any questions tomorrow, I'm tired. Anyways, it's lights out soon. I'm saying now good night everyone, so no bothering I please." I usually wasn't like this, but I was annoyed that I couldn't be with Haley. I waited for everyone to start running around and getting ready for bed before turning to Adam.

"That was slightly threatening." Adam said.

"That's true. You'll soon learn though how much trouble we can get into though. Hermes kids can get pretty mean, watch your back. You may end up with someone or something on you." I laughed remembering some of the things I've done to people. "You can have the bottom bed of my bunk. Here it is."

"Thanks. I'll have to sleep when an eye open know I guess." He sat down on the bed and looked around. He seemed okay. I knew I'd have to look out for him. My girlfriend's best friend's man is someone I have to take care of to earn points on Haley's scale. I climbed up on my bed and waited for the lights to shut off before letting my mind turn back on fully. It time to think about everything in the silence to clear my mind. Then I did the impossible and fell asleep at an unknown time. My sleep didn't give me any rest thought, my dream tormented me.

_I popped up in a normal mail room, a human one as far as I could tell. There were clean little mail boxes and men in white and blue mail uniforms. I looked around, knowing that I was in dream, I was looking for answers. I wasn't sure what answers I was looking for, I only knew that it could clear my problems. _

"_Hello son," Hermes said as he popped out of nowhere in front of me. He had on blue and white uniform; he took off his cap and put it under his arm. He looked so naturally average human for a god. The cheerful smile on his face angered me, he had left me hanging last time we saw each other. His phone rang. I wished he'd answer it, but he only waited for me to talk. _

"_Hey Dad," I said trying to make my voice not sound annoyed. "What are you doing here in MY dream?" I knew it was the god's job to intervene in the dreams and not in real life, but I asked anyways. _

"_Lucian, we watch you. Aphrodite can read your feelings like a book. And you need some relationship advice. You are only half-god, but you can change the fate of the gods. You have a big part of keeping us together in Olympus." Hermes said. I was beginning to get angry; he wasn't giving me any answers, but creating more questions. "You need to help the daughter and son of Hades."_

"_Or you'll take her." I said. "How do I have the fate?"_

"_Let me finish." Hermes said. Great, now both of us are angry. "We won't take her, Hades will. Nico is the one that blindly handed you that fate. He doesn't even know you have the fate. Nico made a deal with Hades."_

"_What sort of deal?"_

"_It's a life and death sort of deal. Luckily for Haley, the dog of death has been stolen. If they get the dog of death, Haley gets to keep her life. Without a combination of all of you guys, you'll never get this quest done. You'll never see your girl again. Now, I suggest you talk to Nico; however, not too long. You only have one more week to save her life." _

"_Herman, get your delivers and leave." A man said to my father. Dad sighed, put his cap back on, and swung a massager bag over his shoulder. Hermes looked at me and wink then walked away. I didn't follow him. He hadn't helped me at all; he caused more panic inside my head and worry. I couldn't do this. This was so nerve wrecking, the fate of gods in my hands, and even worse the life of Haley. Was Hermes lying to me, and just messing with my head to get me to work harder? I was mad and annoyed. The buzz in my ear was from the over activity in my head. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. I didn't wake up, because there was more for me to learn apparently. _

"_LuLu!" A sweet, familiar voice called out to me from behind. I turned around from the voice pulling me, it was Haley. This dream might not be so bad. She was smiling, and had a picnic basket and short shorts. "Come on Lucian, let's go." She spun on her heels, and made her way to the back door. Smiling, I tried to move to get to her. I couldn't though, my legs wouldn't move. I tried to fight to go forward. My mind was yelling at my body to go. She looked at me confused. I tried to tell her, but the world wouldn't let me speak. "LuLu, come on, aren't you ready?" I tried harder to move, nothing. I wanted to scream, but I still couldn't say a word or talk. _

"_Move Lucian." A deep, gravelly voice said. A boney hand pushed me aside so now I can be pushed but not move. An aviator jacket, greasy hair, and a black sword gave away Nico right away. He was marching toward Haley. No. What was he going to do to her? He stood over her for a few seconds not moving. Then, with one jab, it was in her side, the sword being pulled across her up to the neck. She fell to the ground with Nico over her. I tried to scream and get my sword. Nico turned, with a smile digging into me._

"_You didn't save her Lucian." _

I woke up, gripping the sides of my bed and sitting straight up. I was breathing heavy; having a god in your nightmare wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. I used the collar of my shirt to whip sweat from my forehead. I needed to calm down. I silently dropped down from my bunk and cracked open the door to barely slid out. It was past lights out, I shouldn't be out. The chilly air hit me and I took a deep breath of the clean air. I put my hands in my pockets and made my way to firework beach. It was soothing there, listening to the waves and looking up at the stars. Once I felt sand on my feet I looked up. In the moon light I saw someone sitting there. Someone to talk to sounded good to me. I made my way over to them, it was Claire. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. I sat next to her.

"Oh, hey Lucian, what are you doing here?" She asked; her voice I could tell something was wrong. Well maybe I would be the on getting poured out too.

"Well, can you tell me why you are here?" I looked at her; she was looking at the water. She sighed and stretched her legs out. When I looked at her face I knew she was thinking for something to say that was a lie. "What is it?" She started to braid a strand of her hair.

"It's Adam."

**Adam's POV: **

I laid waiting for everyone to settle down so that I would be able to fall asleep. Once they did, I actually tried to get comfortable. Although it was hard because every time I moved the bunk made lots of noise and I didn't want to be mad at me. I did get comfortable though, and closed my eyes beginning to think. I started to try to remember how long I was in that hotel. How many years at it been, it couldn't have been that long. Claire hasn't known we for that long, why does she like me so much. Just as I started to drift off to sleep, footsteps woke me up. Lucian was walking out the door. I have no choice but to follow him now.

**Haley's POV:**

"I can't believe you did that! I'm not something to trade! What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him. I was about to punch him as hard as I could, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to win a fight with him. I decided to run. I tried to get to the door, but Nico was faster than me and was against the door in my way. "Move Nico!"

"Where do you think that you're going anyway?" Nico asked, and crossed him around across him chest creating an unmovable object. I couldn't move him. I wouldn't stab him because he'd probably be able to get back up and kill me.

"Anywhere you're not!" I yelled hoping I'd be able to attack him with words.

"It doesn't help in any way that you're freaking out. Calm. The. Hades. Down." He was trying to calm me down, just in a not very good way because it was just making me madder at him. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with his intense and controlling eyes. I tensed up and shrugged his hands off of me. The stare down was hard. His dark eyes went right through me, like a knife then put salt on the wound. Eventually he spoke again, I wasn't able to with the lump in my throat. "Do you want to live or not?" I sighed with annoyance, what kind of question was that, of course I wanted to live! "Then listen to what we're going to do."

"Oh no Mr. Death. You are going to listen to me, and listen to what we're going to do." I crossed my arms, feeling much more confident. "You're not the one whose life is at risk."

**AN: Soooo….I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. And I hope you like the chapter if you do please leave a review and if you don't like it, please leave a review and tell me why you don't. Um..yeah. I love you all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Claire's POV**

Yesterday had been one hard night. I had gotten little sleep and pouring my heart out to Lucian hadn't been the easiest thing to do. I was glad that I had though. Talking to someone about my problems was different and difficult. I only had Chance before, having Lucian was really nice, it had taken me until morning to realize that. Making my way to breakfast I decided that I needed to talk to Adam. The pancakes and sausage didn't brighten my mood to much as I walked up to him. "Good morning Adam." I was trying to sound cheerful, so he wouldn't get mad right away. I took a deep breath as looked up from his food. There were dark circles under his eyes. I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well.

"Hey Claire," He grumbled, he wasn't good. I waited to see if he'd say anything else as he did the most awful, vile thing anyone can do, drown there food in syrup. He moved it around his plate.

"Don't play with your food." I said, it came out of my mouth before I even thought it. I was still on protective mother bear mode to Chance. He glared up at me, oops, it was a mistake. I held my breath.

"You're not my mother," He grumbled, "My mother is dead." I frowned. He was not starting with me. I was not taking this from him or anyone else. He lit the fire.

"How am I suppose to know that Adam?" I realized that I was raising my voice, and I could see people glance over, but ignore for the most part.

"Maybe for all I know I'm 200 years old! No one knows, no one had told me the year, or where I really am right now!" He argued back. "There are some obvious things that you don't see!" No. "You haven't been in this world because you and your brother have been playing around in the trash your whole life." No. I was mad; I could feel my nostrils flare.

"Well, I can tell that obvious thing of that you're mad! Why are you? What did I do?" I yelled at him, when the people are around us then had their eyes glued on us. As if we were a drama for their own entertainment. I knew the crowed was getting bigger, but I didn't care, they didn't know us.

"What were you doing with Lucian last night on the beach?" He asked. Instantly I felt Lucian's eyes out of all the other digging into me. Was he spying on me? Following me around? That alone showed me that he didn't trust me, who cares about the argument.

"We were just talking!" I slammed my fork down on the table, probably shaking the whole thing. "Why don't you just trust me? Lucian had Haley, and I have you. I wouldn't do that to you, or to Haley!" I stood up pointing at him trying to think of something to say and not to stammer. "You, you, you my friend can just can just go home!" Adam stood up himself, his hands gripping the side of the table.

"I can't just go home!" Adam yelled. "I have no home! I have no parents! You don't get that!"

"I do get that! I lived with y brother remember, just my brother. I never knew my parents. I watched him die!"

"My mother left me for dead! Okay, I was abandoned. When she got caught-up in all of the drinking and gambling I took care of myself. I don't need a mother. I found myself in the Lotus for I thought wasn't a long time, but no, it was. I know I was taking care of myself. I fought and made myself how I am now." His teeth gritted, I still somehow couldn't help but notice his chiseled features tensed now. And his jaw set, I would've wanted to kiss it if I hadn't been so mad at him.

"Oh, don't tell me your sob story!" I yelled. "You weren't always an orphan! I always have been, I've always taken care of myself, and of my brother. Why are you so angry at me? You are blowing up over nothing!" A red, blood red, symbol appeared above his head. It was a spear and a wild boar. Ares, the god of war was claiming him as a son. I, the daughter of war planning and tactics arguing with the son of the god of war. This was going to get really interesting really soon most likely. I didn't want to be with a hard, soulless warrior.

"I am not blowing up! You are the one becoming mad over nothing!" Adam said. "You, I used you just to get out of my boring Lotus life. You are a woman, you have to rights." Adam said and sat back down. His head turned away, arms crossed his guard was up. He couldn't look me in the eye, that coward, but then I was filled with emotion. I was so angry, but sad, and I felt like I could've died, but wait, he will first. I stormed away. This wasn't happened to me. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care right now. I heard a voice call from behind me, but the ringing in my ear kept me from even trying to hear who it was. I went right into the cabin and threw myself on my bunk. I looked around at all the weapons and started crossing off the list what I couldn't use. A sword would be too messy; his blood would probably get everywhere. I can't use a spear, that's _his_ weapon. My whip, it would because him lots of pain. Wait, flaming arrows would probably be worst for him. Yep, he's dead.

**Nico's POV:**

"Awwwkwwaard!" I said smiling at Haley as I piled food into my mouth.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." She growled and scooted farther than me. I shook my head laughing a little. "I told you yesterday, you listen to me. Oh gods, now I'm the serious one and you're the one messing around."

"What are we? An arguing Adam and Claire couple?" I asked. I knew any minutes I was going to push her over the edge.

"You are the one who has put my life in danger." She said. Then shoved her food away. "Now that you are done trying to get your way, we are going to get some work done." She wasn't focused though; she was staring at her boyfriend.

"And as you are pondering how your relationship is, I am actually trying to save you. But, heroes need food too you know." And I ate some more and listened to her voice become angrier.

"You're trying to save Bianca." She said beginning to stab at her food, she was mad. "My game plan is that you, Claire, Adam, Lucian, and I go to Annabeth and get her help because she actually knows what she's doing. You go get the boys and I will go get Claire. Met here soon ready to go." After her orders she stormed off. I sighed. What's wrong with girls? I wasn't that annoying when I was a little kid with Bianca. I left my seat and headed over to the Hermes cabin, where Adam was going to be sitting for the last meal.

"Adam. How are you Mr. Lover Boy?" Adam didn't answer. "Okay, listen. Haley needs your help." I said, I wasn't going to say I needed help, I never will and I never do. I also left out that Lucian and Claire are coming, that would spark up to much relationship drama. I waited for him to respond, he just nodded for his answer. "Okay, thanks? We are leaving soon so, go get ready once your done eating. Lulululululululululululu" I sang to the Hermes cabin until Lucian finally looked up, half asleep. He was just as tired as everyone else I guess. Everyone but me doesn't sleep well I guess.

"Yes Nico?" He asked a little annoyed. I went and sat next to him so that Adam couldn't hear me inviting Lucian to come as well. "Something with the quest I'm guessing? We have to leave again don't we?"

"Yes, you guessed correctly, you are a winner now!" I said. "You should probably go get ready." I spared him the details of the fact that Adam would probably brutally murder him in his sleep. He went off to probably go get Haley something. My job was over.

**Haley POV: **

After a few minutes I knew that I had to check on her. I got up and headed to the cabins, in the middle of the cabin circle was the Aphrodite girls. Oh no. I knew in the middle of it was Claire, her hair half done, girls swarming her and a 'feel better' card. She held the pink paper with sparkly fancy designs with disgust. I made myself holding my breath cause of the perfume get to the middle of them who all went away but Claire.

"I smell like glitter glue and idiots." She grumbled. I laughed, finding it very funny. "Thanks for saving me." I nodded, smiling at her relieved face.

"Well, you want to come with us to finish the quest? We are going to meet up and go to the place we found Annabeth. Nico needs to return the hat and I would like her to come with us." I explained to Annabeth.

"Yeah, what do we need?" She asked, I was glad that she was exited to go, good thing she likes adventure. "I have weapons and clothes already."

"I think that's it. Cool, come on lets go get the boys, we are meeting up." I said and started walking back. "So can I know what's going on exactly with you and Adam? That was kind of weird earlier."

"Well, I guess that Adam and I are just-" She started, but then the tall attractive Flynn jogged up. "Oh, hello there."

"Hey, I'm Flynn, I haven't seen you around here before, I saw you got in a little fight with that boy earlier. You want me to deal with it?" He said. I watched her eyes gaze all of his body, she was in a trance probably.

"Thanks Flynn, but I think I can handle it." I said. I dragged her away. "So, you and Adam are what? Are you done?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"I mean, I guess what we are-"She was interrupted by Flynn again. "Oh hey." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay, Flynn, we all know each other, Bye." I said. That was not happening, not another boy. Adam and her are meant to be together, aren't they? "Don't talk to him, he should be with a girl called Constie or something, both of them Apollo." Her eyes lit up. Anyway, what's up with you and Adam?"

"Okay, as I was saying before Flynn came p was that well, we're sort of-" She began, but Flynn, once again came up and blocked us from walking.

"Are you guys going on your quest?" He asked. I was about to punch him.

"No," I answered. I was beginning to get angry. Don't lose Haley. "Now excuse us, we need to leave now." I dragged her far enough to where Flynn hopefully wouldn't fallow. "Stay away from him." Adam and her were great together. "Come on; let's go, without interruption, to get the boys." We made our way back to the eating pavilion. She sighed and followed me, but she stopped when she saw Adam.

"I'm not going with him." Claire is a terrible person right now. "Not him."

"Come on, you don't even have to talk to him. You already agreed too." I said, and dragged her to the boys. Adam and Lucian were in a stare down, but both turned to see Claire.

"Why are all of you still angry?" Nico asked. "Is there something that I'm missing?" He gave an awkward/nervous laugh. "Well, umm, come on lets go. Everyone hold hands." No one did, I wasn't surprised. I sighed, there was too much anger. Where's Aphrodite when you actually need her? "okay never mind, fight to the death, whose coming with us?"

"Nico!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes. "No fighting." I knew we needed our dogs. BUGGY!" I called for my hellhound. He came bounding up quickly. "Good boy." He rolled on his belly as I was petting him. "I'll take Claire and Lucian? And Adam I'll make sure they don't do anything."

"Your dog can't hold all of that!" Nico protested. I stammered, no wait, I have powers now. I took a deep breath, and summoned bones for a leg. I thought that I was going to faint, but then I amazed myself and hopefully everyone else as bones attached themselves together from the ground and formed a leg.

"Beginners luck." Nico grumbled. "I guess lets go to the weird white wonderland world..and Annabeth." We hopped on the hellhounds and we were off. The bright light blinded me when we got there. The girls were there, surrounding us, there were arrows ready on all side. Great, we are in trouble.

**AN: Well, I hope you like this chapter, if you do please review! **


End file.
